Uzumaki Sama
by inner evil
Summary: The uzumaki twins felt like this year would be a normal year but they were wrong nothing can ever be normal when you have your "older brothers" madly in love with you and willing to do anything to get what they want... NOT INCEST
1. the craziness begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto but I do own Ryoma

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's and other people's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy** inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki Sama**

**Naruto's Thoughts:**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in my last year at Sarutobi Jr high and I am 14 years old. I have blond hair and tan skin, **though you have never been to the beach kit.** Shut up I am trying to introduce myself here. **Yea I got that but to who are you talking exactly. **Well to the...**To the audience in your head. **No! I just...**are you talking to me because 1) I already know what you look like and 2) I am you so in other words your talking to yourself.** Fine! I am talking to myself...Happy, God a man can't even have privacy in his own mind. **From yourself? No you can, If you did I would advice you to see a psychologist...on second though go see one any ways**. Anyways as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, **by yourself, **SHUT UP! As I was saying I have cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

Right now I'm in homeroom and our teacher is explaining to us how the year will go **why are you narrating what your doing again? **Because I am bored, **oh I see, that explains it all**, **I wish he would just give us our schedules and let us be on our way.** "God this is so boring" whispers Ryoma. Ryoma is my twin brother he is older than me but only by a few minutes. **A few minutes that he does not lets us forget about**.

Were weird twins because Ryoma has red hair, he is tan like me but instead of blue eyes his eyes are red but he does have the same marks in his cheeks as me. **Are you sure that is the only thing that makes you two weird...come on think about there has to be more, in fact there is. **Would you please shut up your going to confuse them, **Huh Confuse who YOUR ARE TALKING TO YOURSELF! **I decided to ignore my inner voice who seems to be in a cranky mood and pay attention "Tell me about! He should give us our scheduled and let us be on our merry way" that's our best friend Ino she looks more like my twin than Ryoma but she's not.

Ino used to have this huge crush on Ryoma, **I can't see why now, **Yea I know specially since now they act like cats and dogs they fight for everything. I think is because Ryoma feels that if he isn't like that she will probably fall for him again and is not that he's being cocky but its actually true believe it or not the reason she fell for him in the first place was because he was nice to her or as she said 'he was a true gentlemen' whatever that means **It means he was a very good actor**.

"Did you just said merry?" said Ryoma mockingly with a smug look on his face that made me realize immediately what was coming. "yes I did, you got a problem with that." Ino asked with anger in her tone already getting riled up by Ryoma's attitude and smugness. "I swear sometimes I put to question if your really a guy that like to cross-dress." BANG! Ino threw a textbook at Ryoma that just barely missed him but hit some poor sucker that was next to him, **hahahahahahaha that was classic hahahahahhahaha Oh God poor kid, **It is not funny I think that kid in unconscious.

"INO! RYOMA! What is going on?" screamed our teacher Iruka "Oh trust me Ino I am not afraid to hit a girl and I am definitely not afraid to hit you either." Scream Ryoma as him and Ino started to fight throwing things at each other hitting the kid that was just waking up from the textbook that Ino threw, **Ouch today is not that kids day, **am I the only one that is worry about the kid, **Yea pretty much**. "Not again" Iruka sighed. You see this is a pretty normal beginning to the year -**except for the kid getting beamed in the head, that was new and hilarious**- but I knew this year would be different because this year we get to do the older brother/sister system, something I'm not looking forward to, like I don't have enough with Ryoma as a big brother.

* * *

**Sasuke's Thoughts:**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am a freshman in Hokage Heaven High. I am 15 years old and top in my class. I have black hair, black eyes, and pale white skin, **don't forget the stick up your ass**. Yeah that's right eat your heart out, **eat your heart out seriously**. WOW! that sounded so gay **and self centered**.

Our teacher is talking about some big brother system, I tried to listen when I fell a paper hit my head. "Psss. Psss. Psss. Sasuke." That's my so called friend Neji, he is the second top student and he looks like a girl, **a hot girl, **ewwwww sooo not going there. "What do you want Neji?" I asked very irritated at Neji and the voice in my head, **Hey don't blame me because I am you so in some twisted part of your mine you actually think Neji is hot**. I decide not to respond to my inner voice, also Neji's answer distracted me from further thought "If you are going to be like that just forget it" I should have known Neji does that a lot and it bugs the fuck out of me.

Usually Neji would bug Gaara my other friend, who oddly enough has no eyebrows, **I think he shave them off**, I would put it pass him, **Creepy, **I need some normal friends, **like your normal yourself**.

Anyways the eyebrow less freak is looking out the window, **what is he looking at? OMG! He's drooling!** The only thing that can make him drool like that is….yep another freak, Rock Lee is this really creepy guy, who likes to dress like our gym teach Gai-sensei. I guess Gai-sensei is his idol or something but couldn't the kid find a person that is a little less creepy and annoying as his idol, **No what would be the fun in that**.

Lee has a bowl shape hair cut, **which oddly enough work for him,** really bushy eyebrows that looks like two caterpillars, **he should really pluck those, they creep me the fuck out, **he is obsess with the color green and wears it all the time specially this green jumpsuit, **Again he makes it work. **That suit is possibly the gayest outfit I've ever seen, **really the gayest, cause I have seen some pretty gay things in your closet, **No seriously it looks more like one of those outfits that couples would use when their playing their sexual games in bed because is so tight, **his junk is probably suffocating in there, their tighter than those gay nut hugger jeans you love**. Yeah but I've got to hand it to him, he's got one hell of a body and he's pretty confident, **in an annoying way**.

I look out the window and see that he is running laps, Gaara has had a crush on him since elementary but the freak doesn't notice, **Talk about being naïve, **I mean wouldn't you notice some creepy guy drooling every time they see you, **dense much?**. "Hey weirdo your drooling again" I whisper being the good friend that I am. He blushes and cleans up the drool, **Is hard to think this is the quite, scary, psychotic Gaara we all know and love, **I know is like when Lee is involve he becomes another person.

I swear to god if I ever end up like that for an idiot I will kill myself, **or better yet him**. But that would never happen because no person has being born that can make Sasuke Uchiha drool, **you sure, what about that guy in the porn magazines that you have, **that's different, **how? **It just is because I am horny at the time not lovesick. I will never being so crazy about a guy that would become a completely different person, **Why do I have the feeling that that was the biggest understatement you've ever said?**

* * *

**Inner Evil: **I rewrote the whole chapter because is were people were main commenting on and some people probably did not continue reading the story because of the first chapter -they judged a book by it's cover- anyway tell me what you think of the new and improve chapter 1 and again I want honesty.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. meet your little brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"yo" this is talking

'yeaaaaah' Naruto's thoughts

[I hate you all] Sasuke's thoughts

{I feel pretty} Ryoma's thoughts

"**Weeeee" announcement**

* * *

**Uzumaki Sama**

**Ryoma's POV:**

I was sitting in class with a bruise on my forehead thanks to Ino-pig. I mean is this how girls show they cared now in days if it is I am glad I am

gay. My brother Naruto is spacing out he tends to talk to himself in his head…. weirdo! Anyway Iruka-sensei is talking about the big

brothers/sister program. The 8th graders get pair of with a high student and this student is suppose to help us get prepare for high school, this is

a load of bullshit if you ask me because 1) you don't get choose who your partner of to 2) it's a waste of time because most of the high students

are freshman, in other words they don't even know how to survive high school and 3) your actually being graded on this… again what a load of

bullshit. "…..So students I hope you enjoy being in the big brothers/sisters system, I know I did…." "You did this big brother crap" Naruto yells "It

is not crap, and yes I did" he actually looks proud of himself, what a weirdo! "Damn! This system most be really old." I said just to spoil his fun.

"Of course it's old it started back in…." he finally process what I said "I AM NOT OLD" wow! he looks pretty piss. (Sigh) I feel much better now. The

bell rings cutting Iruka in the middle of his rant. "Attention will all 8th graders please report to the gym to be assign a big brother or big sister.

Thank you" god he makes it sound like their selling candy. "Ryoma you coming" call Naruto from the door way "yeah" but I don't want to.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

Yesterday my homeroom teacher comes up to me to ask …no better yet demand that I do this big brother crap. I really don't care, but it's just a

waste of time cause no matter how much you try to help these brats their still going to get bullied, teased and fuck up. Now that is something I

would like to see. I am sadistic so what sue me, I enjoy others misery it's Schadenfreude. (AN: that's the name of a song from avenue Q) well

anyway the reason I have do this is because I am the class role model, the perfect candidate to help this kids. I rather kill them all, which would

get them of my back. The only person I wouldn't kill is my little brother, but don't tell him that. Who the fuck am I talking to anyways? Mom is right

I do need to go see a psychologist. "Itachi you have to go to the middle school gym to get your little brother" said my creepy teacher. "Like I don't

have enough with sasuke" I whisper low enough so he won't hear me. "what did you say" "nothing sensie" I growl 'I am so going to kill you one

day!'

* * *

**In The Gym (third person POV): **

"Welcome students as you know we are here for the big brothers/sisters system." A lot of the students were cheering. "Here are the high school

students that will be posing as big brothers or sisters" as the students came in most of the girls started to drool at the famous Uchiha brothers as

they walked in. "Oh my god! Sasuke-sempai is a big brother." said a girl drooling. "I love you Itachi-sempai!" "Marry me Sasuke-sempai!" and

many others screams were heard in the gym. "Now ladies please calm down." "Pathetic" whisper Ryoma "yeah tell me about it" said Ino with a

look of disgust. 'wow the little one is ho….stop it Naruto' "okay most of you know about this system so I won't explain. So I will tell you who you

would be partner with but please don't move until I am completely finished." The principal started to call out names. "Tenten Kitazawa (AN: is the

same tenten I just gave her a last name) is with Temari Shukaku…………..Kiba Inuzuka is with Hinata Hyuga………….Ino Yamanaka is with Neji

Hyuga……..Rock Lee is with Misha Yukimura…………………Gaara Shukaku is with Shino Aburame………..Sakura Haruno is with" 'please let it be Sasuke'

Sakura kept chanting in her head "Shikamaru Nara" "Noooooooooooooo" she screamed. "…….Naruto Uzumaki is with Itachi Uchiha……" "WHAT?"

"You can't put the freak with Itachi-sempai!" now every girl was glaring at Naruto and he just wanted to melt into the ground. There was a big

commotion of girls arguing and some of them crying. Ryoma again said "Pathetic" the principal try to come the girls down "girls settle down

please." But it didn't work, finally Tsunade shut them up. "shut the fuck up!" she screamed and the whole room was quite "thank you Tsunade-

sama. Anyways lastly is Ryoma Uzumaki is with Sasuke Uchiha" if the commotion was big before it got bigger now. Every girl is the school wanted

to kill Naruto and Ryoma "Now students you may go to your big brothers or sister. You have the rest of the day to socialize." When people started

getting up every girl glared at Ryoma and Naruto 'holy shit this year will not end well' though the Uzumaki brothers.

**(AN: I was going to stop there but I decided to keep going.)**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**:

Naruto looked to his right at his brother "Ryoma what are going to …….." But there was nobody there. He looked around the room hoping that the

angry fan girls haven't hurt his brother. He was almost in tears until he found Ryoma by the door waving at him with the famous Uzumaki grin.

"That little bastard left me alone. What kind of older brother is he? (AN: Ryoma is older by a few minutes)" as the fan girls got closer Naruto closed

his eye and hoped that someone might safe him. 'Come god don't be like that. Is it because of that time I masturbated in school to an image of

……' He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a husky voice say "back off!" Naruto open his eyes a suddenly the crown of angry girls was

disappearing, but they were still very angry if not they were angrier now "what the fuck just happened?" Naruto said very confuse although he

wasn't complaining. "Is that the language that they teach in middle school now in days?" said the husky voice with a hint of amusement. Naruto

slowly turned around and what he saw was a tall guy with long black hair, pale skin and black eyes, basically the guy was "Hot!" Naruto looked

around to see who said it and realize that it was him. He quickly covered his mouth. 'OH MY GOD! please tell me I did not just say that at loud' the

guy saw Naruto's reaction and smirked "your very bold!" 'holy shit! I did say that at loud. Who is this guy anyway' as if he was reading his

thoughts the guy spoke "my name is Itachi Uchiha and I am your new big brother" (AN: you though it was Sasuke right! Not yet people be

patient)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**:

[Why the fuck am I doing this….because I was force that's why. This program is so stupid, it never work for me why should it work for anyone

else.] Sasuke though as he was walking through the gym looking for his so call little brother. [Where the fuck is this brat? Now I have to ask

somebody. Great this day gets better and better. Now time to put the sweet voice that makes me want to puck but that actually makes this idiots

do whatever I want.] So he walks to the closes adults who turns out to be the blonde woman with the breast implants "excuse me ma'am" the

women turns around and says something Sasuke never expected to hear " what the fuck do you want brat?" She responds pretty pissed [wow! I

guess is true what they say there's an exception to every rule.] Sasuke straightens up a say "I was wondering if you can tell where Ryoma

Uzumaki might be?" he asked again using his sweet voice but again it doesn't work "how the hell should I know? that brat is always getting in

trouble. I am not his keeper." She said and turns around [technically you are] though Sasuke. Sasuke decided check on the roof because that is

the place that he used to go to escape or hide. [That brat better be there.] Sasuke thinks as he walks out the gym.

* * *

**In The Roof Top (Third person POV):**

As Sasuke goes to the opens the door to the roof top he remembers the days when he use to pass his times here avoiding the fan girls [what the

fuck are you reminiscing for? remember why you're here] he looks around and saw that there was nobody on the roof [this is fucking fantastic

there's nobody here] but suddenly he hear a voice behind him say "looking for someone?" he turns around and is face to face with a boy about

his height, flaming red hair that covers his left eye, three whisker marks on each cheek, tan skin, blood red eyes. He was wearing the middle

school uniform but in a sloppy way his tie was loose and his shirt was untucked this boy was basically the image of a bad boy. [Great! Seeing as

god loves me so much today I bet this kid is 'my little brother'] Sasuke was staring for a while and the boy said "like what you see because you

been staring for a long time, not that I mind your hot" said the boy smirking at sasuke "yeah like you got anything that I would want to stare at

and I know I am hot" {wow! can you spell arrogant} "well, too bad you're not my type your hot but that mouth of yours just turned me off" he

says and walks away towards the door " wait! are you Ryoma Uzumaki?" the boy stops and turn around looking at Sasuke. [I know that I am

going to regent but…] "Because, I am Sasuke Uchiha" the boy looks at him confuse [god, is he stupid or was he not paying attention?] "OH" he

finally realize what Sasuke meant [yep his stupid] and the boy smiled and said "so you're my 'big brother'." {Maybe this brother system crap could

be fun} "Yes sadly I am your older brother but let get one thing straight……." {he sure talks a lot}"and were not friends…………"{god is he ever

going to shut up} "you will do whatever I say…….."{I guess not. Well I'll have to shut him up but how?} "Once this is over we will….." he was cut

off from his rants by Ryoma's lips. The kiss was really short but it work in shutting him up. "finally for an emo kid you sure talk a lot" before Sasuke

could respond an announcement cut him off **"please will the high school students please report to the front yard, is time for you to go back to **

**school and my students please report to your next class. Thank you" **Once the announcement was over Ryoma said "well I guess I should go to

class." He then turns to Sasuke and says "see you later aniki" with that Ryoma was out the roof the door. When Sasuke was over his shock, he

did the only thing he could do "THAT BASTARD JUST KISSED ME!" he scream to nobody in particular [that was my first kiss too] in the stairs on his

way down Ryoma smirk after hearing Sasuke scream {this should be fun. I wonder how Naruto is doing?}

* * *

**Inner Evil:** please review and don't worry this is still NaruSasu and Itachi and Ryoma. Do you think I should do a similar scene between Naruto and Itachi?


	3. make out section between brothers

**Disclaimer**: naruto is not mine (sadly, but ryoma is)

**Inner Evil**: I hope that everyone likes the story so far. If you don't then i guess you shouldn't read it. Is not like i can put a gun to everyones head and make you like it....or can I?

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy **inner voice

**

* * *

****Uzumaki Sama**

**Itachi's POV:**

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I am your big brother." I said to the blond kid in front of me. You're wondering how I know that he is Naruto Uzumaki that is easy the answer is I know everything……well not really is because the man we a scar across his nose told me. Anyways back to the blond kid. I look at him and he is staring at me with his mouth open. "Hey kid you okay?" the boy looks as if I am retarded. After an awkward silence, he says the most unexpected thing ever. "You're really hot" this kid is so random then he talks again "I glad you're my big brother. I mean I was hoping for a cute girl but instead I got a hot guy, which is better because I lead more to guys than girls. Oh, right my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am your new little brother. Believe it!" wow I should've never made him talked I liked it better when he stared and how can he say all that in one breath? I looked at him and say "believe what?" he looks at me confuse and I realize that he is kind of slow so I explain. "You said 'believe it' and I am asking believed what?" Naruto thinks about it for a while and looks at me "I don't know I always say that. Just to say it for fun is my own catch phrase." Or what's going to get you kill for annoying the crap out of people then he starts to rant and I try to block him out but it doesn't seem to work instead he is just talking more and getting louder. God, what do I have to do so this kid could shut the fuck up. Hummm? I have an idea……should I do it or should I just let him speak I look at him and see he is still talking is he talking about ramen. Fuck this I am doing it so I grab a hand full of blond hair and pull his face to be only inches away from mine. "Itachi-kun what are you do….." I don't let him finish because before he does I crash our lips together. I hear a couple of gasps and some loud thumps.

**Naruto's POV:**

"Itachi-kun what are you do….." he cut me, by crashing his lips to mine. I look at him with shock eyes and…. 'Is the bastard smirking at me?' I double check and I realize that this motherfucker is playing with me. 'He wants to play. I'll give him a game to play' so I put my arms around his neck, which I can tell, surprised him and I pull him to me and deepen the kiss. I bit his lower lip, which makes him moan, and I stick my tongue in his mouth. After he gets over the shock, I guess he realized that I was dominating the kiss so he pulls me closer and our tongues fight for dominance. 'Damn! Who knew my new big brother would be such a good kisser.' Were fighting for dominance, it's been a while and none of neither of us is willing to give up. the kid is not so bad but if he thinks he can beat me he's got another thing coming we keep fighting for dominance until ……….**"please will the high school students please report to the front yard is time for you to go back to school and my students please report to your next class. Thank you" **we pull apart not just because the announcement but because we both need air. "Well I have to go little brother." He says with a smirk on his face and then walks away. When he was gone, I look around me to say about five girls in the floor with blood running down their nose. 'Ummmm! This should be fun'.

* * *

**In Hokage Heaven High**: **third person POV**

As Sasuke is sitting with his friends their all talking about their little brothers but Sasuke was in no mood to talk about his 'little brother' who stole his first kiss [fucking bastard wait until I get mine hands on him, he will regret ever touching Sasuke Uchiha.] "Sasuke hello…" said Neji waving his hand in front of sasuke's faces "WHAT?" "I was asking how your meeting with your little brother go, I didn't see you in the gym" Sasuke was had too much pride to willingly admit the 'his little brother' stole his first kiss [that sounded so wrong in so many ways] "I couldn't find him" so he lied. However, Sasuke wasn't only one who was quite his real brother Itachi was also quite. "How did your meeting with your little brother went Itachi-kun?" asked Temari and Itachi just smirk and said "not bad... not bad at all." The group of friends notice that Itachi had a scary smirk and that Sasuke looked piss off and the same though when threw their heads 'Uchiha's are so weird' but they were use to it by now. Sasuke was plotting on how to kill Ryoma and Itachi was thinking about how interesting this year will be. They had no idea that this year they would fall in love, get laid, and completely change for the one they love.

* * *

(AN: again I was going to cut it of there but decided not to. Enjoy)

_**Uzumaki Household**_:_**Third person POV:**_

As Naruto and Ryoma enter their house they threw their school stuff in a corner which will make Iruka scream at them for that later. Naruto when to the kitchen saying "i am so fucking hungry! you'll think they have better food at school considering we spend most of our day there and they talk about how growing kids need nutrition. I guess they don't practice what they preach." Ryoma wasn't really paying attention he went straight to his and Naruto's room which was suppose to be the attic.

When he reach their room it looked nothing like an attic. The room was divide in two the left side was painted orange and had a bed with orange covers and a bean bag, yep you guessed it, orange. There was also a desk with a computer that they both share. The right side is painted red with red and orange bed cover, a bookshelf painted red, and finally a red and orange radio.(_AN_: jesus! they seriously have an obsession with red and orange. I know mine drescribition is not very good. Sorry!) Ryoma threw himself in the bed and looked at the ceiling thinking of the very interesting day he just had.

He touched his lips thinking of the kiss that he had that afternoon {too bad he's not my type} he thought as he smirk thinking of Sasuke's expression {most have been his first kiss. How cute!}. "What are you thinking about? You've been like that for a while" said Naruto sitting in the computer chair with a bowl of ramen. "I was thinking about 'my new big brother'" he said without looking away from the ceiling. "so you like 'your big brother'?" asked Naruto eating ramen while waiting for the computer to load. "i wouldn't go that far. But he is entertaining. What about you?" said Ryoma finally looking at Naruto. "what about me?" Naruto said while logging in to the computer "don't play stupid with me because you know that it doesn't work" said Ryoma smirking at Naruto 'damn i should've known that it wasn't going to work on him. He knows me too well but i know him too and there's something that he is hiding from me. So i think i shouldn't tell him about mine make out section with 'my big brother' at least for now.' (_AN_: is it just me or does this sounds like incest. And believe me the fact that their hiding the kiss from each other will become important later on.) "so are you going to tell me or do i have to guess?" said Ryoma getting impatient. He was sitting in the bed now looking straight at Naruto waiting for an answer. " well nothing really happened. He did save me from the fan girls that my so call real brother left me with." he said looking at Ryoma looking very pissed off. " but other than that nothing really happened. What about you and 'your big brother', what happened between you guys?" said Naruto turning away from the computer and looking at Ryoma but this time Ryoma lay back down on the bed and turn away from Naruto to look at the ceiling. "just like you, except for the saving you part, nothing really happened either. We hardly even talked." Naruto looked at him suspiciously.'i don't believe him. Something else happened and he doesn't want to tell me.' Ryoma looked at the ceiling knowing that Naruto was looking at him {why is he looking at me like that, is not like he told me the truth so why should i tell him. Besides he is probably going to make a big deal about it when is not.} Naruto finally looked at the computer and took his eyes of Ryoma. They both let the topic go but they were both thinking around the same thing ' i wonder what happened?' Naruto was thinking while trying to figure out what Ryoma would try to hide. {i wonder what Naruto is hiding?} ryoma though. I guess is true what they say great minds think alike, too bad this is not the case.

* * *

_**Uchiha Household: Third person POV:**_

Itachi's and Sasuke's driver pulled up in front of two golden gates with the Uchiha symbol in the middle of the gates that lead to a beautiful house, more like mansion. It was white and brown with a huge front yard. There was a big fountain in front of the front entrance between the fountain and the front entrance there is a driveway for the cars to park. The front entrance had two brown big mahogany crafted doors. The car pulled up the driveway. Itachi and Sasuke got off, climb three steps and when inside. The inside of the house was beautiful but it was opposite to the outside because in side the house looked like a traditional japanese home. " Sasuke! Itachi! I am over here" they hear a sweet feminine voice say. When they when in to the kitchen they were met with a very beautiful women, with long black hair just like Itachi's. "hey mom" said the boys in unison. The women gave them a stunning smile and asked "so how was school?" Sasuke's bad mood came back thinking what 'his little brother' did today. While Itachi smirk thinking of his make out section with 'his little brother'. Mikoto knew something happened because she has never seen her sons give any expression when she ask them that every day /I wonder what happened to piss Sasuke off and to amuse Itachi?/ she asked herself. "it was fine" said Sasuke lie threw his teeth, still pissed off but trying to cover it which wasn't really working./ that sentence doesn't match his emotions/ thought Mikoto with a smirk on her face. Before she could ask more Sasuke was already headed upstairs. "how about your day Itachi?" she asked hoping Itachi could give her answers. "it was very interesting and amusing." he said again with an amuse smirk. Then he just walked away to his room. "i swear i don't get those kids."she hears a door slamming coming from upstairs./seriously does two need to get lay badly."

_**Sasuke's Room: Sasuke's POV:**_

Sasuke enters his room throwing his school bag on the floor by the door and slamming the door. [that fucking bastard, i still can't believe he kissed me. He took my first kiss and the worse part is the fact that i actually liked it] he threw himself in the bed and thought about his first kiss with 'his little brother' (_AN_: again incest alert. But this story is not incest it just sounds like incest.) [why am i thinking about that stupid kiss is not like wanted it. Right?........ Of course i am right!] subconsciously his hand reach up and touched his lips. As his fingers touch his lips he close his eyes remembering the feeling of Ryoma's lips.[he's a good kisser I'll give him that. I didn't feel anything when he kiss me so why can't i forget the kiss.] "arrrg" he scream pulling his hair.[i hate 'my little brother' that fucking bastard actually smirk at me he's going to pay for that. When i am done with him he is going to wish that he never messed with Sasuke Uchiha] with that thought and an evil smirkcame to his face as he started to plan his revenge. However, even thought he was plotting his revenge something inside him kept thinking of that kiss. [What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking of that kiss?] Suddenly an image of Ryoma's lips came to his head and he blushed like a tomato. He didn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and it wasn't Ryoma because he was sure he hated him. [So if I don't have a crush on him than what is it?] He though as he kept walking back and forth. He couldn't figure out what it was until a voice in his head said [**maybe you only like his lips.**] Sasuke thought this over [ that's stupid how can someone like someone's lips but hate the person.] he said to his inner voice "great now I am talking to myself" [**well think about it you can't stop thinking about the kiss, you keep day dreaming about his lips, and yet you hate him and want revenge] **there was a long silence before it hit Sasuke "Oh My God! Your right I like his lips" [**see told you**] "this is just fucking fantastic" Sasuke said sarcastically before throwing himself on the bed.

_**Itachi's Room: Itachi's POV:**_

In his room Itachi was thinking about his make out section with 'his little brother' (the brat is a good kisser and he is not bad to look at.) he though about the kiss over and over but unlike his brother he wasn't mad he actually liked it. (there is something about that kid the way he took charge once I kissed him. I thought he would pull away by the look in his eyes but instead he deepen the kiss and tried to take control (_AN_: key word is tried) for some reason that turn me on……ummm I guess I am not asexual after all) he though while touching his lips (**that means you're gay.**) said a voice inside his head. (Holy shit! I didn't think of it that way. But maybe been gay isn't so bad) he though trying to convince himself. (**sure it isn't, other than the fact you can have kids, a lot of guys are going to follow you now, your mom is a yaoi fan girl, oh and the fact that since you don't know much about been gay you'll end up being the uke. But other than that been gay is not so bad.**) "Damn I didn't think of that. As my inner voice aren't you suppose to help me?" (**Maybe, if I feel in the mood**) Itachi though about what should he do. (Should I say I am gay or just keep it quite?) He was so confuse and his inner voice wasn't helping because it wasn't in the mood. After an hour Itachi made up his mind (I am going to tell everyone during dinner) he said with determination (**this should be fun!**)

Later that night Itachi was still trying to think of how to tell his family that he was gay. It was going to be one hell of a night (**you got that right. I can't wait to see every ones faces and the disappointment in your parents because they will never have grandchildren. Your brother is going to laugh his ass off**)told him his inner voice playing with him (would you shut up? I am nervous enough as it is.) Itachi yelled getting irritated that the voice was actually getting to him. There was a knock on his door. "Come in" a maid walked in with her head down (they all do that I don't get it. **Maybe is because your one scary SOB.** Would you shut up.) "Great now I am arguing with myself" what he didn't realize is that he said this at loud. The maid looked scare "I… Just wanted to…say that you're mother… said that dinner is…. Ready" he could tell that she was extremely nervous. "Okay I'll be down in a minute." As he said the maid practically ran out the door. "Well is now or never" (**or you can just have sex in the living room when your parents are coming home.**) this time he ignore that annoying voice that is suppose to help him and headed down stairs.

* * *

_**At Dinner: Third person POV:**_

Dinner was very quite Sasuke still looked pissed, Itachi looked nervous, Mikoto looked excited, and Fugaku looked lost. "So boys how did the big brother system go?" asked Fugaku because the silence was killing him. The only answers he received was a growl from Sasuke, "hn" from Itachi and a giggle from his wife. /that good huh? / He though when he didn't get an answer. The dinner when on just like this, everyone was quite and in their own little world until Itachi spoke "umm I have an announcement to make" he said as everyone in the table gave them his attention. He realized that his mother had a huge grin in her face. (Okay is now or never. **Yeah! Lets get the party started.**) he took a deep breath and said "I am gay!" there was an awkward silence after about 10 minutes everyone just when back to eating as if he just didn't confess his biggest secret. "Hello? didn't you guys hear me, I am gay!" he said not understanding "we knew already" said Sasuke not interested in his brothers discovery. "What? You mean you knew I was gay before I did?" by now Itachi was so shocked and surprise. "Pretty much, I am glad your okay with it honey." Reassure him his mother with a smile on her face /yay! now all I need is for them to get boyfriends and put those cameras in there room to good use./ she though with an evil smirk that sadly neither Sasuke or Itachi notice. "I am just sad I won't get grandchildren. But I never liked kids that much in the first place" exclaim his father before going back to eating his food " I mean you guys are okay with it?" he asked really surprise he expected his father at least to be homophobic. "of course we are as long as your mother and I approve of the boys that you date" said Fugaku not even looking at Itachi "yes, and your first time has to be in your room" all three guys looked at Mikoto getting a weird vibe from her. (That was weird but at least their okay with it.** This confession suck there was no drama, no tears, no violence, there was nothing and your mother scares the crap out of me. She is planning something maybe she wants to video tape you having sex.** She my mother I doubt she'll do anything like that to her own son.) Itachi thought but the truth was that he had no idea what was going on in the head of Mikoto Uchiha and frankly, he probably didn't want to know.

* * *

_**Inner Evil:**_ I hope everyone likes it is my longest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I am making Itachi the uke and Sasuke will be the uke.


	4. A sexy pervert and the hot nut case

**Disclaimer**: naruto is not mine (sadly, but ryoma is)

**Inner Evil**: I hope that everyone likes the story so far. If you don't then i guess you shouldn't read it. Is not like i can put a gun to everyones head and make you like it....or can I?

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy **inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki Sama**

**Naruto's POV:**

The next day was a Friday and our grade had no school because we were suppose to use it to hang out with your big brothers. what that meant for me and Ryoma is that we had no school. I looked at my alarm clock and realize that its 11 o' clock. I looked to my right and see that ryoma is still sleeping. I get up try not to make a sound but it doesn't work because I trip over something and fall on my face "ow! that hurt. Good thing Ryoma is a deep sleeper" you see my brother is not a morning person. You wake my brother in the morning and your fucked the only person that can get away with that is Iruka.

So I get up with my back facing Ryoma's bed but something feels weird so I turn around and staring at me are a pair of completely black eyes and they look pissed off 'holy shit!…crap think Naruto think.' I do the only thing that I can think of, I scream "IRUKA HEL…" but before I can finish Ryoma jumps on me and knocks me down. He is on top of me now looking ready to kill 'fuck! I am too young to die' I try to think of something that would calm him down but again Iruka is the only one that knows how and I usually leave the room when Iruka wakes him up. 'DAMN! That's what I get. I need to pay attention more'. You would think that he wouldn't hurt his twin and that's what I thought until he gave me a scar in my thigh for waking him up. "Ryoma I am really sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I swear I was trying not to but I fell you know how clumsy I am, hehehehe. It's me Naruto your baby brother, your twin." I try to plead.

See the thing about Ryoma is that when he is like this he is a completely different person is like he has another personality but I don't believe that because I read that if you suffer from multiply personality disorder you are not aware of the other personality and don't know what it does when it takes over. But Ryoma actually remembers what he does and he just can control it 'can you say A-N-G-E-R-M-A-N-A-G-M-E-N-T' (AN: that right I am not making Naruto stupid is done too many times) I looked up and his eyes are still black 'damn his eyes scare the crap out of me. As if they're not scary enough when their red'. The first time that happened to him I almost crap my pants, but you got to understand we were only 5. You try to image a 5 year old whose eyes turn completely black. Yeah you'll be scare too specially if you were asleep and when you woke up those eyes were staring at you.

Flashback

I was running away from an angry mop that were yelling and screaming at me for things I didn't do. "NO! Get away. I didn't do anything." I screamed as they got closer and closer "you must pay for your crime Naruto" they said with a smile that creep me out. "Criminal!" "Criminal!" "criminal!" they kept chanting and I tried to run and run but nothing worked and like in every scary movie I tripped. The people were surrounding me and were going to attack. "no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO" and with that I woke up in my bed cover in sweat breathing deeply and panting.

Suddenly a chill runs up my spine 'something is wrong. Something inside me tells me there is danger and I should run but I am wake and that was just a dream' but I was curious and look around the room, to see if I see any danger or monster. Then I was the source of the bad feeling at Ryoma's bed my 5 year old twin was staring at me with pitch black eyes and looking extremely angry. I completely frozen,I couldn't even speak. Then he talked using a voice I never heard him use before it was the voice of a demon, so dark and deep that didn't work on him because he looked so cute and innocent. He snapped me out of my thoughts by asking "Had a nice dream?" I felt the sarcasm in his voice. " I hate being woken up **Na-ru-to**" by the way he said my name I knew I should run but I couldn't move so I screamed louder than in my nightmares. ""

End Flashback

Now that I think about it I was lucky that my parents saved me and control him. That's another thing my mother could also control Ryoma's rage. Then I hear a growl that snaps me from walk through memory lane. I look up and see that my twin's eyes are still black. *cough* I looked at the door and see my savior Iruka "Ryoma get off of your brother, you'll regret it if you kill him…eventually" Iruka said rolling his eyes, He is use to this by now. Just like that Ryoma got off of me and hop on his bed with a growl like from an animal whose been deny his meal. I quickly got up and ran behind Iruka "Iruka he was going to kill me" I said whimpering and Ryoma glares at me "oh! Naruto you know he hates being woken up and yet you still do it. So you asked for it, you know how he gets" Iruka said to me with a disappointment look "but I didn't do it on purpose this time. I swear!" 'okay so I admit I love messing with Ryoma'. Iruka just rolls his eyes not believing me "I don't know why you're acting like this when you know you get like that too when you're angry" okay so what happens to Ryoma is actually a family trait, that is why everyone use to hate us call us freaks, demons, and monsters. Don't get me wrong most of them still hate us and call us names but is usually behind our backs because now we taught them to fear us. "But Iruka my eyes turn orange which is not that scary and my voice sounds sexy not creepy" I said whining again "you look like a freak, with orange eyes and not being scary is not actually a good thing. Your voice sounds like a whiny little kid" said my brother, his eyes were red again and his voice back to normal. The worst part was that amuse smirk on his face. See my brother is very sadistic he loves messing with people's head, specially mine. 'I feel so sorry for the person that falls for him because they're in for a lot of pain.' "My eyes are hot and my voice in sexy compare to your creepy stalker voice" now he is glaring at me and I glare back. "Boys! Stop it. Ryoma, Naruto's eyes are red-orange and are cat like, so it make them very scary" I stick my tongue out at him and say "see" but Iruka turns to me now "Naruto, Ryoma's voice does not sound like a creepy stalker, although it does give me Goosebumps….but that can be use to his advantage." Iruka said when Ryoma glared at him. I took this time that Ryoma was distracted and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

As I was taking a shower I thought about my suppose big brother 'that is a really good kisser by the way'. 'I forgot his name,what kind of little brother am I' I though sarcastically. "NARUTO HURRY YOUR ASS UP" I heard Ryoma scream while pounding on the door. "RYOMA UZUMAKI WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE…" I heard Iruka scream at Ryoma but before I got a chance to laugh I heard Iruka scream in a warning tone "NARUTO HURRY UP. DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO COME UP THERE". 'holy shit' was all I could think. I took my towel and wrapped it around my waist. As I exit the bathroom Ryoma was at the door waiting "about time you finish princess" he pushes me out of the way "couldn't you wait in the room you perv" I tell him with fake horror in my face. I leave to the room and start to dry off.

me and Ryoma might treat each other like that but we love each were all we got other than Iruka but before Iruka, he was the only one I trusted and I was the only one he trusted. Now we added Iruka to that very short list. We treat each this way because is a way of joking around but nobody can treat Ryoma that way cause I'll fuck them up. we watch out for each other.

As twins we have like a connection because even though we might not look alike we are twins if it wasn't for our hair color and eyes we would've looked exactly the same. When we were younger we looked more like twins because Ryoma's hair was spiked all over the place just like mine. We looked exactly alike but when our parents died everyone stop calling us Naruto and Ryoma and started calling us the horror twins or demon duet and other names. One time Ryoma got so tired of it that he decided to let his hair grow. I told him that he would look like a girl but surprisingly he doesn't, he looks more like an emo kid with red hair 'even though he is not emo. Atleast I think he isn't'. Don't get me wrong the look totally works for him but I could never pull it off. "You look like an idiot" I hear a voice say 'talk about the devil and he shall come' when I came out of memory lane I realize I was already dress 'what that fuck when did I get dress…. Oh well at least I didn't waste time just thinking' "so…..where are we going today?" I ask my big brother 'just by a few minutes' while he gets dress. "How about we go to the mall and decide from there" he says with a boring tone. "What we're not going to spent the day with our aniki's?" I ask him sarcastically. He doesn't even look at me. After he's finish we leave and head for the mall.

* * *

**The Mall: Itachi's POV:**

Me and Sasuke decided to go to the mall. It was just him and me because our friends are meeting there 'little brother' (how pathetic). So I was stuck hanging out with my real little brother which isn't any better than hanging out with the fake one. (atleast I can kiss the fake one.) When we reach the mall Sasuke when straight to hot topic said something about needing clothes. I on the other hand headed to my favorite store '_pleasure university'_ (AN: I made that name up. Obviously.) (It's the best store ever. In my opinion atleast.)

As I walk in I realize that it's almost empty (I guess people have no sex drive now in days. What is the world coming to?** You know, you need to get serious help or the world is going to be in trouble. **Oh shut up because if I need help so do you.** You do realize I am not real, that you created me.** I know, shut up. **Just making sure.**) I ignored the voice in my head and heard another voice that sounded more appealing "excuse me! I said are you okay?" I turn around and I feel like the air was knocked out of me. (OH. MY. GOD. **HOLY SHIT! HE IS HOT!**)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV: Hot Topic**

As soon as we get in the mall I dump my brother because, knowing him he probably want to go to that perverted store. I head to my favorite store hot topic to get some new clothes [not that I needed it but as an uchiha I have to look good.] When I walk in I realize it was almost empty except for five people and the weirdo who is always at the cash register. [Wow, the place is almost empty, but who cares that means more for me.] I was about to look around when I notice a new pair of pants [um, I don't have does. Let's see if they have them in my size. **God can you be any gayer.**] I ignore the voice in my head and when to where the pants where at and looked for my sizes. The pants looked like jeans but not made from the material that jeans are made from. (AN: I don't know how to explain it I hope you get what I mean) I found my size and when to the changing room to try it out. The pants fit me like a second skin.

As I was looking in the mirror I heard someone say "you should get them, it was like those pants were made for you." I turn around to see this emo guy looking at me [**more like your ass**] like I was a piece of meat. I ignored him and keep looking at myself but at some point his staring started to piss me off. So I gave him the famous Uchiha glare and he immediately backed off. [**Pussy**] I changed back into my pants and decide to get the pants.

When I came out of the dressing room I saw something that caught my attention. [Blond hair?] It was a head of blond hair, not just any blond hair but bright, almost shining blond hair. The first thing that came to mind was the sun. [What girl would dye their hair to that extreme? **At nut case.**] even though I ignored my inner voice I had to agree with it this girl most be nuts.

I turn my head away and walk to the register to pay for my pants.

"Is this all sir?" asked the weirdo who is eyeing me like a piece of meat "yes" I said so low is almost hard to hear but apparently he heard it because he didn't ask more questions. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the mop of bright blond hair coming this way I was so out of it that I didn't hear the cashier talking. "sir, sir, Sir?" I turn around and say "what?" " that would be $10.95" as I turn to my pocket to get my money I heard a voice from behind me say "I was wondering if you guys were looking for employees?" I knew it was the blond nut case [wait a minute that voice does not sound like a girl. **It sounds kind off sexy**] the curiosity was killing me so I turn around, It all felt like all was moving in slow motion, when I turn around who I saw made my jaw hang open [He is a hot nut case…… **WOW…….**] just like me my inner voice, I was speechless thanks to the nut case standing in front of me.

* * *

**Inner Evil:**_** I know it's been a while but I'll try not to take long next time. I hope you like it. I decided to leave a cliffhanger. But you probably have a clue of who the hot nut case and sexy pervert are. Tell me what you think. Please review.**_


	5. attracted to my brothers little brother

**Disclaimer**: naruto is not mine (sadly, but ryoma is)

**Inner Evil**: I hope that everyone likes the story so far. I am so happy that people seem to like my story and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy **inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki Sama**

**Ryoma's POV:**

When Naruto and I reached the mall he decided to go see if he can find a job because he says he wants to have some money. I wasn't really listening because I was still pissed at him for waking me up. So he runs off. I look around the stores and do some window-shopping. I see a group of girl looking at me and giggling I don't pay them mind because that happens to me all the time but most of the times is guys who look like girls {I wonder why?} I was never able to figure it out. (AN: and yes Ryoma is a little naive)

I see a store that catches my attention so I decide to go in. As I was going to go in I see this guy standing in the door without moving just staring at nothing {he seems to be really deep in though. wonder what his thinking about? **Well I wonder how flexible he is**} I ignore the voices in my head and walk up to the hot stranger "Hello, are you okay?" he apparently doesn't hear me so I say it louder "excuse me! I said are you okay?" he starts to turn around {finally he heard me!} and looks at me with wide eyes. After a while he keeps staring at me and its starting to creepy me out. "Um hey! I was wondering if you were okay because you looked a little out of it." He's still staring but this time he blushes {hum! he looks cute when he blushes. **I wonder how many times I can screw his brains out before he passes out.** The sad part about that is that you are MINE inner voice which means I am seriously messed up. **Yeah I've known that for a while and you just figure it out now.**} I snap out of it and look at the cutie in front of me and he won't stop staring. "umm, can you stop staring at me? Is kind of creeping me out" he seems to snap out of it and blushes even more. This makes me laugh and he turns the color of my hair. "You know you're very cute when you blush." He turns so red that I think he might pass out. {this should be extremely fun}

**Itachi's POV****:**

"You know you're very cute when you blush." (.GOD. did he just call me cute. **Didn't you hate been call cute.** Well I'll make an exception just for him. **You should talk, he is going to think you're mute. **Your right! But just one problem. **What?** I forgot how to talk. **Idiot**) I ignore the voice in my head and manage to talk "t...t...Thank y...y...you" (oh great, now I sound like Hinata, he probably thinks I am an idiot. **Yeah most likely. **Shut up, you're not helping) "and here I though you couldn't get cuter." I look into those beautiful blood red eyes (he doesn't think I am an idiot! **Yet.**) I hate the voice in my head so much. "But tell me, what is someone as cute as you doing in a store like this? Don't tell me a cutie like you has a naughty side" he asked with the sexiest smirk I ever seen decorating does tempting lips. (.GOD what do I say? I don't want him to think I am a freak** or maybe you do**. What?** Come on think about it he looks like the type of guy who likes freaks.** No i don't think he does, it will probably freak him out. **Well, whatever it is you better say something or he really is going to think your crazy.**) when i finally came out of my argument with myself i realize that he was staring at me with a worried smile this made me so happy that he was actually worried about me.

I don't know but for some reason even though we just met he has a big effect on me and i don't even know his name. His voice snap me out of my daydream. "you know if you don't want to you don't have to tell me." he told me with a big grin on his face that i will call the _sunshine grin. _(** that is so pathetic.** What look at his smile is so bright. **Yeah but you barely know the guy. You don't even know his name. What now you'll plan your kids names? **Oh please, I am not going to do that beside I am a guy I can't have kids. **God help you.**) "Hey, you sure your okay you keep spacing out" he asks me again and I realize that he was really close to me. "y..yeah, I am okay, just thinking. Sorry I guess you think I am a freak." I said putting my head down. I feel a hand on my chin and a shiver runs through my body. (His hand is so warm and feels so good.** Image how those hands will feel rubbing your...**OK, I get it, I don't need a hard on right in front of him.) He lifts my face so that I am looking at those beautiful blood red eyes and I get completely loss in them, almost so that I almost didn't hear his words "I could never think you're a freak besides being a freak isn't always a bad thing." (**Ha, told you so. **Shut up!)

He moves his hands which I am a little disappointed by but his smile make me forget and I smile back. (**Man, you got it bad**) I didn't bother to argue this time because I knew he was right, well I was right if that makes sense. "well I should get going" he said "WHAT?... I mean do you really have to go?" I said hoping that he will say no. "yeah, sadly I do. My brother is probably waiting for me" he said with a sad expression in his gorgeous face. I couldn't say anything "well it was great meeting you cutie. Hope to see you again." He said and started walking away (**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Say something. Are you just going to let him leave? **But what do I say? **Anything, just say something**) when I come out of it, I see he is walking away so I do the only thing I can think of "ITACHI" he turns around…and so do a lot of people. They look at me like I lost my mind and he looks confuse, so I decide to clear it up. "MY NAME IS ITACHI" and then he smiles at me and scream back "I'LL BE SURE NOT TO FORGET IT TACHI-CHAN" he screams with a smirk on his face, this made me blush because of all the people looking at me now but he just laughs, Then turned around and kept walking.

Once he is gone I realized something "he never told me his name." This makes me feel depressed and I wonder if I'll see him again. (**Oh please you're behaving like a girl…although if you keep on like this you might end up the girl. **Shut up.) I know that my inner voice was right but I found myself not caring, as long as I am his. (Wow! my inner voices is right I am pathetic. **see told you.**) (sigh) I start to walk way to look for my brother Sasuke.

* * *

**Naruto POV****:**

I walked to the cashier of Hot Topic because I heard that they were hiring and I really need a job. Iruka's pay check is only able to take care of the essential and since I'll be starting high school in a year I really need a job to pay my own expenses. Ryoma and me decided last year that before high school starts will both get a job. As I walk into Hot Topic I realize it was basically empty except for five people and some weird guy as the cashier. I figure he is who I should ask about a job because he's the only employee here. '**Do you really want to get a job here? **Yea, why? What's wrong? **It's a fucking ghost town. **What do you mean? **Seriously can you be any dumber. **Shut up! If I am dumb so are you. **Nop, because I am your smart side.' **I decided to ignore my inner voice and walk to the cashier.

As I walk there I see a guy already in line. As I was getting closer I was able to hear what they were talking about "sir, sir, Sir?" the cashier was calling the kid in front of him apparently he wasn't listening. 'Was it my imagination or was he looking my way?.....nah, he was probably just spaced out.' "what?" the kid finally answered "I said that would be $10.95" the cashier told him as he was getting the money out of his pocket I decide to take advantage of the situation and talk to the cashier. "I was wondering if you guys were looking for employees?" The cashier looked at me but at the same time the kid turn around too and I expected him to scream at me to wait my turn but instead he just stared at me with his jaw wide open. 'I wonder why? **Jesus kid, are you that dense. **What do you mean? **If I have to explain it to you then it'll be pointless. **Whatever' the cashier snap me out of my thought "yea actually, but you have to talk to the manager" 'yes! Their looking for employees. **Have you forgotten that there's a hottie looking at you? **What?' and then I remember the kid in front of me who is still staring at me.

I decided to talk because the silence was getting awkward since the cashier when to get the manager. "Hey, sorry for taking your time. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to been waiting right here." He had the weirdness reaction, he actually blushed, it did make him look cute. After a long silence he said "I…Its fi...ne" 'wow did he just stuttered. **So cute.**' I thought it wasn't possible but his face got even redder "you know your very cute." And that seem to do it the kid got so red I was sure he would faint, so I give him one of the Uzumaki trade mark grin and that didn't help '**your going to make the poor kid faint. Stop it already! **What did I do? **Just stop it.**'

**Sasuke's POV****:**

"You know you're very cute." [OH. . did he just call me cute. **Yep and he smiled at you too. **Oh that smile is making me weak in the knees. Is it possible for someone to be so HOT. **Apparently it is, but you should talk soon or you're going to make him think you're an idiot. **Right….What do I say? **Say anything just talk.**] "Uh….uh..Hi" I said to him because its the only thing that came to my head at the moment and I was afraid I might have ruined everything but he just smiled at me with that gorgeous smile. As I saw his smiled I couldn't help but smile too. "hey, shouldn't I be the nervous one? After all I am the one applying for a job" [**kid his making a joke. **wha…? **Kid snap out of it. **Huh..oh right sorry] "oh..hahaha." I laughed but realize it sounded so fake but he just laughed too and I realize his laugh was so much better than mine. So I get a little braver. "so….Whats yo…" right then the cashier came out and interrupted me "The manager will see you now" he said to the hot nut case and the guy looked at the cashier which piss me off. [That the stupid weirdo took the hotties attention from me. **You need help if your already possessive of the kid and he's not even yours. **Yet] "Alright, Thanks. Well it was nice meeting you cutie." As he walks to some guy I couldn't help but stare at his ass [**Ummmmm, yummy. **You can say the again] "Sir, are you going to pay" so I realize that I had the money in my hand the whole time. I gave the employee the money and a glare

I decided to look around not that I was waiting for him or anything. [**Oh please who are you kidding. **Shut up] I was looking for a while already and the cashier was giving me a weird look but I tried to make it seem like I wasn't waiting or anything. After a while I was getting tired so just when I was about to leave came out. I try to look casual but I notice he was happy [I guess he got the job. **I guess you're going to stalk him now.** It's not stalking this is my favorite store. **Sure keep telling you self that.**]

Once I snap out of my argument I realize that he was coming this way. "Hey, so you waited for me? " I didn't know what to say I didn't want him to think I was desperate " I was just heading out when something caught my eye I was looking for my sizes." [yes, nailed it] but as soon as I said this I regretted it because he look kind of disappointed and sad [**great now he is going to think you don't care**. **Fix it before is too late.**] "so…did you get the job?" that must of done it because he smiled again "yea, I'll be working on weekends" [**good now you know when to stalk him.** I told you this is my favorite store and I can only come on weekends because of school. **Whatever makes you sleep at night.**] I realized that we had walked out of the store and felt sad because this meant he had to leave. So he turned around to face me and said something that surprised me "you know, you look really familiar. Have we met before?" he looks at me and I tell him "No, not that I remember" [trust me if I had met you I would've remember] but of course I didn't say that out loud, I didn't want to scare him.

"Oh, really I guess you just look familiar. But you're right I would have probably remember someone like you" and I blushed.

[if he keeps being so charming I won't be able to control myself] but then he said the one sentence that killed my mood "well, I have to go look for my brother…so I'll see around." He turn around and started to walk away [**say something before he leaves**] "Hey" that made him turn around but I didn't know what to say [**tell him your name**] "My…n..name is Sasuke" [oh great I sounded like an idiot.] then he gave me that smile that made my knees weak and said " I'll be sure to keep that in mind Sasu-chan" that nickname made me blush but coming from his mouth it was perfect "see you around Sasu-chan" then he starts to walk away and I am sure I have a goofy smile on my face [**idiot you forgot to ask for HIS name**. oopps] by the time I realized, it was too late. I'll get it next time.

**Naruto's POV**:

I start to walk away from Sasu-chan but I can't get the idea that I've seen him somewhere out of my head. 'That name where have I heard it before………..?'

* * *

**Inner Evil:**_** I hope that your still enjoying the story and tell me what you think of my uke version of sasuke and itachi. Please review.**_


	6. bonding between brothers

**Disclaimer**: naruto is not mine (sadly, but ryoma is)

**Inner Evil**: _Hey everyone I am back I know that it has being a while and I am not going to make up excuses because the reason that I haven't updated is because I get distracted easy and also I am writing the story as I go and as the ideas come to me. I wrote this chapter a while ago but I don't have Microsoft word at home, so I usually type at school but since school was out I couldn't type. I promise that I won't wait so long to update that is if I still have reader. I hope that everyone or the readers I have left like the story so far. If you don't then I guess you shouldn't read it simple as that._

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's and other people's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy **inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki Sama**

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto could not stop think that he had seen Sasu-chan somewhere 'where have I seen him. **Probably in your dream. **What do you mean? **The kid is a walking wet dream**' for the first time Naruto could not help but agree with the voice in his head.

He kept walking through the mall looking for his brother. '**You know where he might be? **Where? **That perverted store 'Pleasure University'. **what makes you think that? **Please! You know Ryoma is a giant perv. **No he…..on second though your right, he spends for too much time with Jiraya' Naruto walked to the store to look for his twin, when the store came into view someone was standing outside the store looking the opposite way. (AN: _the meetings between ryoma and itachi happened at about the same time as the meeting between naruto and sasuke_)as he got closer he recognized who that was "Aniki" he yelled from behind the person, said person froze seeing this reaction Naruto kept talking "what are you doing here?" he looked at the store his twin (AN: I am going to refer to ryoma as naruto's twin not brother as to not confuse him with itachi and the same thing for ryoma.) liked to visit, "are you a pervert too aniki?" the person slowly turn around to reveal Itachi Uchiha, Naruto's temporary big brother.

For a brief moment naruto saw a flash of emotion go through Itachi's face but just as quick it was gone. "what's it to you. Are you stalking me now, because your not doing a very good job. You should get pointers from the fan girls that follow me." Itachi said with that I am smarter than you smirk. 'The bastard has some nerve. **Yea! But you got to admit he does make sense. **Will you shut up already, aren't you suppose to help me not him. **You should know by now I tell the true even if it hurts.**' Naruto came out of his internal argument to realize Itachi was walking away "Hey you bastard! Get back here, we're not finished yet." Itachi just kept walking, while people around them stared at Naruto like he was crazy.

After awhile Itachi was out of sight leaving Naruto standing in front of 'Pleasure University' looking like a nutcase. 'that bastard just left me talking to myself. **Literally. **Shut up you. **Well kit you** **did zone out there, he wasn't going to wait for you to finish fighting with yourself. **Didn't I tell you to shut up this is all your fault. **Me?** Yea you, you're the one that distracted me and made me look like a moron. **Oh trust me you don't need me help to look like a moron.** Why you…' Naruto didn't get to finish because a vibration from his pocket distracted him. It was a text from his twin that said

-WHERE THE FUCK AR U!

-I was looking 4 u ur perverted store, where ar u?

- I'm the entrance get ur ass here before I leave u.

'God you got to love my brother. **Yes, he is so loving and patient. **Not even sarcasm makes that statement half-believable. **Damn kit, is there anything you like about your brother. **Well let me think…. NO! **that was fast, did you even think about it.**' Naruto didn't bother to answer and instead send his reply to Ryoma then put his phone in his pocket and walked away.

* * *

**Ryoma's POV:**

-I'm on my way cool ur ass!

{ **Is he still trying out new catch phrases besides that believe it crap.** Yea. **And how it that going for him. **You tell me.} Ryoma was leading against the map that is at the entrance of the mall, to his left were a group of girls giggling and looking at him.

Ryoma being as naïve for these type of things did not notice or realize that it was directed at him. {**Don't tell me you don't notice the looks your getting. **What looks? (AN: _yes there are people this naïve so I am not exaggerating when I make ryoma this naïve trust me I know from experience_) **Oh my god are you really that naïve or just stupid. **What are you….hey there is my 'aniki'}

Ryoma looked ahead and saw Sasuke walking his way {I am bored, lets fuck with him. **-sigh- I pity the person that ends up with you. **You mean us.} "Hey Aniki"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

[I can't believe I forgot to ask him his name. **yea you were too busy checking him out. **Can you blame me, that body combined with that face, that smile and with that voice is a hard combination to ignore. **Yea I am surprised you didn't faint that kid was hot, so are we stalking him now. **Of course, do you even have to ask]

Sasuke was so distracted that he didn't notice Ryoma until he heard "Hey Aniki" as Sasuke looked he saw a site that made his blood boil [It's him that bastard. **Yea the one with the sexy lips. **Ye… what? no you idiot, I meant the guy that stole my first kiss. **The kiss you could've save for Blondie.]** That just made sasuke angrier "YOU!" he said pointing at Ryoma with rage coating his words " so you do remember me or is it my lips you remember"

[that cocky bastard. **But you got to admit he is right. **Shut up your not helping. **I am not here to help, who told you that lie, I am here to tell you the truth no matter how much it hurts. **I hate you] Before his inner voice could answer Ryoma stepped in "are you day dreaming about our kiss? You know you don't have to dream I'll be happy to make your dreams a reality." Sasuke was speechless and started to blush "wha….a…I….you…" "Oh I left you speechless, so does that mean you want the kiss." Ryoma asked [**say yes. **What? are you crazy? **Oh come on you know you want to. **No I don't. **Is it the blond? Just close your eyes and pretend it's him. **Well that cou….NO I won't, I hate this bastard.]

Sasuke saw Ryoma moving towards him lips puckered so he pushed Ryoma away "are you crazy? Why would I ever want you to kiss me?" Sasuke said trying to recover his bitch please tone. "Because I have very sexy and delicious lips" this statement made Sasuke blush again [**well you got to admit he is right. **Who side are you on?** What? He is honest. **and humble.]

When he came to Ryoma was smirking at him as if he knew what he was thinking. " you are so annoying" with that Sasuke push a laughing Ryoma and kept walking to the entrance as he when out the door he heard a voice that said " what are you laughing at" but he was to mad to realize who it belong to.

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

As Naruto came to the entrance, he saw Ryoma laughing by the map sign. He walked up to him and looked at what could make his twin laugh but saw nothing but people coming in and out of the mall, so he asked "what are you laughing at" Ryoma stop laugh and looked at Naruto and said "nothing. Let's go" and started to walk out before Naruto could say anything '**bipolar much. **Tell me about it, creeps me the hell out.' Naruto followed his creepy mentally insane twin.

**Uchihas POV:**

_**In The Car:**_

Both Uchiha brothers had their mind on something or more specifically someone else. Unknowingly they were thinking of each other's "little brother".

(I can't believe I didn't get his name. **well you were too busy staring at the hot red headed pervert to ask anything. thanks to me is that he knows your name. **yea I know is probably the only think I will ever thank you for. **I wouldn't be too sure about that.**) Itachi knew that the voice in his head was right but he couldn't seem to care because his mind was filled with red hair and red eyes along with tan skin, whisker marked cheeks and a smile to die for. Just thinking about the pervert made Itachi's heart race and his third and most important leg to stand at attention.

(**Man you got it bad. **You mean we got it bad. **Yea but your the lovesick one, I am just the perverted one. You see those thoughts made your heart race but they made me horny. **What now we're two different people. **No but is better for my pride that you think we are.** Whatever!) Itachi was so busy in his thoughts of the pervert that he didn't realize that his little brother was in the same state.

[do you think he is going to start working this weekend. **Why? So you can start to stalk him already. **I told you I am not….oh what am I kidding, yes I am going to stalk him. **Well you accept it that's a start, I always knew that when you liked someone you would go all creepy stalker on their ass. **Oh shut up! **Don't creep him out too much or you might scare him away. **I know but is going to be so hard he has the most breathtaking blue eyes and a smile that is going to be hard to control myself. **I know did you see his arms, I kept imagining being wrapped up in them. **You were checking out his arms. **What are you jealous of yourself. **That's not an answer. **Hahahaha you hahahaha are jealous of hahahaha yourself. **Shut up is not funny I can't help it. **Hahahahahahahahaha this is priceless hahahahahaha. **Shut up, shut up shut up. **Hahahahahaha**]

"uke, Sasuke?" the voice of his older brother snapped Sasuke out of his inner argument "WHAT!" Sasuke screams still angry from his inner voices stupid comment. "Jesus, if your going to be like that then forget it" Itachi said playing the hurt card "Itachi don't piss me off I am not in the mood so tell me what you want" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed "I was just going to ask you why do you keep sighting like a lovesick school girl" this statement made Sasuke blush and get on the defensive " I don't know what your talking about " Sasuke claimed as he stormed out of the car and to his room "how was the…" Mikoto didn't get to finish her question because sasuke was already walking to his room. She turn around to Itachi "what did you do?" she asked with her hand on her hip "why do you assume I did something?" "because you always do "she said with a knowing look "whatever, this time I am innocent" he said walking away leaving his mother with a thoughtful expression '**maybe they met someone. **damn we have to move the plan ahead.' With that though she left to get her plan in action laughing all the way. Fugaku hear a crazy laugh '**that's Mikoto, what is she up to now.** I don't want to know.'

* * *

**Itachi POV:**

As Itachi got to his room he immediately when to his laptop to distract himself cause all he can think about was the sexy pervert with red hair and blood red eyes. (God how can I be so stupid to forget to ask for his name. **and number**. Do you think I will see him again? **If you really want to then yes, you're an uchiha if we want something we get it even if we have to sleep in front of the store or mall that hottie is worth it. **Your right. **Aren't I always.**) Itachi didn't bother to answer.

**Uzumaki Twins POV:**

As Naruto and Ryoma enter their home they greeted Iruka "were home" and got a reply "In the kitchen" as they walked in they met with Iruka cooking dinner "how was your day hanging out with you big brothers?" at this question the brothers looked at each other and Naruto let Ryoma talk because when it comes to lying to Iruka Naruto sucks at it and they both know it "It was okay but I none of us wanted to be there so it was kind of awkward" Ryoma responded with such a carefree attitude that it amazed Naruto 'Damn he is really good at that. **Makes you wonder what has he lie about.** Yea, I am just glad that I can tell when he is lying.' "Okay, well give it some time. Dinner will be ready soon." With that said, the boys went to their bedroom Naruto to the computer and Ryoma to his bed,

"so did you get the job?" Ryoma asked his twin while looking at the ceiling. Naruto turn around to look at his twin and answered, "Yea, it was pretty easy and I also met Sasu-chan." This got Ryoma's attention who sat up and looked at his twin with a raised eyebrow he asked "Sasu-chan?" "Yea, this really cute guy that was shopping" he said turning back to the computer "so it was a guy, so what you got his digits, when are you going to call him?" at that question Naruto stopped moving and froze.

Ryoma notice this change and with a smirk he said "you forgot to get his number, didn't you" "yea, damn it!" at the statement Ryoma started to laugh "at least I did it on purpose to leave him wanting more and come to me." this got Naruto's attention "you met someone too?" "Yea, tachi-chan a very cute pervert" he said laying back on the bed. 'what are the odds that we both met someone the same day. **Just be glad is not the same guy so there won't be any drama between you and your brother. **Yea, your right. **Aren't I always.**'

* * *

**Inner Evil**: hey guys what do you think I promise to try to update sooner. Please review tell me what you liked what you didn't like, I am basically writing this story as I go so not even I have any idea were this is heading. I realize that I write better and more creative materials this way. Next chapter: do you want me to write about Naruto's first day on the job and seeing sasuke again or do you think that I skip the weekend and go right to school? Review and let me know.


	7. stalking a hottie with no name

**Disclaimer:** naruto is not mine (sadly, but ryoma is)

**Inner Evil:** Hey everyone I am back like I promised I didn't wait too long to update and it would have been faster but right now I am writing this story as I go, so not even I know what it coming next. I am willing to take ideas of what you guys hope to read about and see in the story later on, but so far I am going with the flow. It also help that people are adding my story to their story alert and **vampires are awesome **even added it to their favorite -squeals- I AM SO HAPPY!

* * *

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's and other people's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy** inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki-Sama**

**Naruto's POV:**

The next day Naruto had to wake up early to go to his first day of work at Hot Topic. 'um maybe Sasu-chan will be there. **That would be kind of creepy.** What do you mean he says that it is his favorite store. **Kit you are so naïve, now try to be quite I do not want to die. **Wha...oh you mean Ryoma, yea I don't want to die either.'

Naruto looks at the bed next to his to see his twin sleeping and slowly gets out of the bed and starts to walk to the bathroom but hits his toe on the bed "fuc.." he managed to stop himself before he said it but turns around anyways to check if he was still save and saw his brother shift which made Naruto freeze 'Please don't wake up, if there is anyone up there watching over me please keep him asleep.'

For once luck was on his side and Ryoma just turned around and kept on sleeping. This time Naruto was more careful and picked up some baggy light blue jeans and a black t-shirt then he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get a quick shower.

Once he was done he ran downstairs where he found Iruka cooking breakfast. "Oh hey Naruto, you ready for your first day at work?" asked Iruka with a smile. "Yea I actually can't wait, and I have a feeling is going to be a good day because I manage not to wake up the beast." Naruto answered sitting down and eating his breakfast. Iruka just shake his head and smiles knowing that most of the time naruto wakes Ryoma up an purpose just to mess with him. "Don't call your brother that." "ify is fuu" naruto answers "Naruto how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full." Iruka said with a disgusted and disappointed look. "I said that it is true." "Still you shouldn't call your brother names, that is how nicknames stick and people can start to bully him with it."

"Yea well they can try but the first person that calls Ryoma will be at the wrong end of my fist." Naruto said getting into his protective brother side.

/you wouldn't think it by how much they fight and none of them would admit it but their actually pretty close. They look out for each other and nobody can make fun of them because they will both be their to defend each other, their definitely twins...when it counts. I'm proud of my boys./

Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 and he had to be there at 9:00. "Bye Iruka see you later" Naruto yelled heading to the door.

* * *

_In the Uchiha house_

**Sasuke's POV: **

"Riiiiiiiiiing" an alarm goes off and a pale arm reaches out of the covers to turn it off then he gets up and looks at the alarm clock to see that it is 9:00 [why the hell am I getting up so early on a Saturday. **Because you want to be a creeper and stalk the hot nut case that works at hot topic. **Oh yeah] with that though Sasuke when into a dream like fantasy about how today should go or at least how he wants it to go.

_*Sasuke's Fantasy*_

Sasuke walks into the store and looks around, he feels someone behind him and is about to give them a piece of his mind when he sees that it is the hot new employee, he is so close that sasuke can feel his breath caressing his face. "Hey Sasu-chan I am glad that you decided to come, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met yesterday" said the hottie in a sexy bedroom voice while bringing Sasuke closer so that the hottie's cock is rubbing against Sasuke's ass making Sasuke moan just from the feel of it.

When he was able to speak he said "We shouldn't do this hear, people are watching us and you could get fire." " I don't care your sweet ass is worth it." he said while pulling a blushing and horny Sasuke to the dressing room.

Once inside the room the nut case completely changed and his eyes became darker clouded by lust and want "strip." he demanded. When Sasuke hesitated the nut case got more demanding and said in a louder voice that demanded obedience "NOW!" and Sasuke quickly got naked in the dressing room of hot topic. Once he was naked the nut case turned him around so the he was facing the mirror and started to touch him. Teasing his nipples with his hand while biting and kissing his neck with his mouth.

Sasuke closed his eye but was awakened when he received a hard pinch to his overly sensitive nipples "Don't close your eyes, look at yourself. So that you can see what a sensitive little whore you are" now Sasuke has never been one for dirty talk or degrading names during sex, he liked to keep his pride and dignity he was a Uchiha after all but coming from this man those words were the hottest thing he has ever heard and surprisingly enough they turned him on even more something his partner didn't miss. " so you like being called a whore, you dirty slut... I asked you a question and when I ask a question I expect an answer" said the nut case giving Sasuke's nipples an extra hard and painful pinch "Ah...oh God...Yes, Yes, Yes" Sasuke moan because honestly the pain just made his erection get painfully hard. "yes what? You dirty little pain slut" the nutcase asked giving Sasuke's nipples a hard pull as if he were going to ripped them off "AAAAH...Mnmmmm...YES...I...mmmhmmm...like..-pant-...being...c...-pant-...alled... ...a...Aaaaaaahhh" Sasuke couldn't finish because the nutcase had moved one had to his cock and was stroking him "being called a what? Tell me or else I am going to stop and leave you hear hard and alone" this sentence made Sasuke panic "NO!..please don't leave...me" he begged "then say what I want you to say" he said squeezing the base of Sasuke's cock to stop him from cumming "Please...let...me...mmmmhmmm" Sasuke was pleading at this point "you know what to say, tell me what do you like being called" said the nut case using the fingers on his other hand to circle Sasuke's entrance making the owner of the entrance moan and move his ass trying to take those fingers in.

"Say it!" the nut case demanded " I ….mhmmmhmmm...l..ike...being...calleddddddd...A..." Sasuke was interrupted again by a moan leaving his mouth as the nut case inserted the finger inside of him and was pushing it in and out while just barely reaching that sweet spot that will make sasuke scream. It was pure torture and sasuke loved every minute of it "Being called what...?" asked the nut case with a smirk on his face as his finger pull out and then slam back in hitting sasuke's prostate in the process "AHHHHHHHH...a ….Whore...Slut... and a dirty Fucking pain slut." sasuke says not being able to take the torture, with that the nut case added a second finger and was ruthlessly using them to slam poor sasuke's prostate while at the same time jerking him off.

Sasuke could only take so much of this and felt his release getting close "Oh God...p...please...I am...cu..." he couldn't finish his sentence because his release crash into him with suck force that it made him have to lean on the mirror for support. "AHHHHHHHH" sasuke scream as his orgasm hit and the nut case pull out his finger and let go of his cock making sasuke fall to the floor.

"What does it feel like to know that everyone heard you and knows that your a dirty little slut...oh but this isn't over I am going to fuck you so hard that everyone in the fucking mall will know that your a slut, a whore, a fucking cock addict." sasuke didn't think it was possible but he was already semi-hard from the though of being fucked by this gorgeous nut case.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

_*End of Sasuke's Fantasy*_

When sasuke snapped out of it he was in his bed sweating with his boxers on his side, ass in the air and two of his finger in his ass while the other hand on his cock.

[Fuck it was just a fantasy. **Well I wouldn't say that you were pretty into it, fingering yourself and jerking yourself off while making noises that would put a pornstar to shame. **Shit I hope no one heard me. **Yea I pretty sure anyone can hear you, good thing your dad when to work but your mom is probably having a field day with this. **Fuck...fuck...**oh and your little fantasy took about an hour or so. **WHAT?] When sasuke came out of his inner monologue he realized that it was 9:55and that he was going to be late. He ran to his bathroom and took a quick shower; he came to his room and decided to put on the pants he bought yesterday because they highlight his ass and he put on a black t-shirt that said _Cancel my subscription, 'cause I don't need your issues _and he also put his black converse and went to brush his teeth. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and grab his wallet, keys and phone before heading out of his room.

He when to the kitchen for breakfast where his mother was talking to a maid in a hush tone. "Morning mom" she turned around and looked at him with a smile too sweet for his liking /I bet it was good, hell from the sounds you made it sounded great/ Mikoto thought to herself. "Good morning sweetie. Why are you up so early?" she asked and sasuke knew at that moment that his mom heard him this morning.

[Damn she heard. **She probably even record it. **Oh god, remind me never to bring the hot topic hottie to meet my mother. **What makes you think it would go that far. **Because it obvious that a hottie like that is hubby material, I will not be satisfied with a fling. That hunk of sexy is going to be mine. **Yea, you keep telling yourself that.**] but before the voice could make fun of him for using the word hubby sasuke answered his mother "oh no reason, I forgot a few things at the mall yesterday and decided to go back, seen as Itachi was in such a rush that I couldn't get what I wanted." sasuke answered sitting down in the breakfast nook as the maid serviced him breakfast.

Mikoto was not stupid in fact like every good mother she knew her kids very well and she knew that sasuke is the type of person that if he wanted something nobody not even his brother would stop him, she also knew that no force on earth can make her youngest son wake up so early on a Saturday morning, it was a well known fact that the youngest Uchiha was not a morning person, so Mikoto knew that something was up but she decided to stand back and watch until she had enough evidence. "Okay, well finish you breakfast." sasuke kept eating foolishly thinking that he was home free [**kid something is up, I don't think she is letting us of the hook that easily. **What are you talking about she bought it. **All I am saying is be careful, mom is not stupid. **Yea okay.]

sasuke looked at his phone and saw that it was 11:00 so he finished his breakfast and ran out the door forgetting to says bye to his mother /something is definitely up, the mall doesn't close until late, and there is nothing coming out that sasuke would want or he would have force me or his dad to get it early for him. Hmm? What is going on?/

* * *

_In the Mall: Hot Topic_

'God this is so boring. **Just think of the money. **I am trying to but I don't know if it is worth working in a ghost town. **Yea I know emo and goths are a lose breed. **You say that like their animals. **Aren't we all animals. **I guess your right.' Naruto looked around to see if there are any new customers and he sees that since he got here there are only two new customers who aren't buying anything.

"Hey kid you need to go outside and handout flyers for the sale we are having today" said his manager while handing him a pack of flyers. Naruto took the flyers while he head outside and stood there handing flyers to anyway who would take them. '**Kit you need to put more enthusiasm in it. **Yea how do I do that, when I don't want to do this. **Yea but you want the job and the money that comes with it then put some FUCKING ENTHUSIASM in it. **Fine but how. **Use your looks...take off the jacket.**' As soon as Naruto did what his inner voice said he was surprise at the reaction. A lot more girls and guys stop to get flyers and people who never even been to the store started to show interest.

Soon enough he had a crowed of teenage boys and girls asking him questions, the bad thing was that they weren't about the sale. Through the window his manager was watching him and seen the reaction he was receiving. /hmmm? This could really help, but how can I use the kid's looks to bring customers to the store?/

Sasuke was heading to the store when he saw a big crowed of people outside [thats weird it shouldn't be that packed.] As he walks closer he sees a mop of blond hair that he would recognize any where; so he walks to the middle of the crowed and finds who he was planning to stalk fighting off some girls and boys.

[What the hell are they doing. **Seems like they also want a piece of the hottest that is our blond nut case. **Well tough fucking luck they can't have him I saw him first. **You got that right, those bitches better back off. **OH MY GOD! Their touching him.** Did that bitch just squeezed his ass. **Oh hell no, this stops now.] sasuke lose all sherd of control he had and pushed everyone away. "Hey watch it." "I was here first" kept exclaiming the people but sasuke just kept going for his target, when said target spotted him "Sasu-chan!" the nut case exclaim making everyone looked at sasuke. [oh god he remembers me. **Hey! This is no time to get all fanboy-ish. **No your right there will be time for that later.]

And with that sasuke got in front of the nut case and gave everyone the famous back the fuck off he is mine glare with an Uchiha spin to it, making everyone run away in fear. "WOW! Sasu-chan that was awesome." The nut case said in a excited voice which made sasuke blush "It was nothing I saw that you weren't comfortable so I helped." sasuke answered with the blush still on his face [**god your dream did not do him justice. **I know, I am surprise that my mouth worked today. **Well now that you can talk ask him his name before you get tongue tide. **Oh shit your right.] As sasuke came out of his monologues he realized that the nut case was looking at him with a worry expression. "How long have I been out of it?" sasuke ask kind of worry and embarrassed but the nut case just smile that smile that made sasuke knees weak and said "don't worry about I think it was cute." again making sasuke blush "well sasu-chan I have to go and keep working before I am fire on my first day" with that the nut case started to walk away but suddenly stopped "hey it was great seeing you again and thanks for saving me" with that the nut case kept walking away [**stop him!**] sasuke realized that he was letting him get away without a name at least. "HEY!" and that was all it took for the guy and other people to turn around. "ummm...you never...ummm...told me your name." for a while the sexy guy just stared at him making sasuke blush but then he smiled and said "Your really cute when you stutter and blush." and then he just kept walking inside.

[ I think I am going to faint from blushing so much. **Kid again he didn't tell you his name. **FUCK, well I am staying around until I get it out of him.]

So with that sasuke walked in to see the hot nut case behind the counter so he decide not to bother him and go look around the store for a while. Until he felt a hot breath on his neck but when he was about to give the guy a piece of his mind a voice that he recognize real well said "May I be of assist, Sir" said that sexy husky, bedroom voice that made his knees weak and made little sasuke stand at attention. [HOLY SHIT! Is he trying to kill me. **DAMN that kid is sex personified**] "ummm...uhmmmmm...Huh?" is all sasuke is able to response which gets him a chuckle that goes straight to his cock. Then the hottie spun around so that he can face sasuke and just like sasuke thought he had that gorgeous grin in his face. "You do that a lot of that, don't you?" by some gift from above sasuke was able to speak clearly "Do what?" "Well blush and stutter, their like your calling card." sasuke didn't know what to answer to that 'And here they come.' "ummm...well...I..." '**Kit you should take pity on the poor kid before he faints from the amount of blood on his face, also you know it will take a while for him to come up with an answer. **Yea I know but it does not make it any less cute.' but naruto decided to take pity of sasuke "hey don't worry about it, I actually like it." and with that naruto turn around to see if any other customers needed him but not without saying "If you need me just stutter, that shouldn't be too difficult for you Sasu-chan" [**again you did not get his name and further more you were to busy stuttering up a storm to actually look at his name tag. **DAMN! I need to stop doing that.]

The rest of the day transpired the same way, naruto checking up on sasuke every once in a while and sasuke blushing and stuttering while again forgetting to ask for his name. At that end of the day when the store was closing naruto left the store to head home when he saw his favorite customer by the entrance as if waiting for someone, so he decided to surprise him.

Naruto walks up to him until he is as close as he can be without touching and says "Waiting for your boyfriend." this got the desire reaction sasuke jumped and turn around and surprise surprise he was blushing but the real surprise is that he didn't stutter. "I don't have a boyfriend." "Now that I don't believe, a cutie like you is single...what is the world coming to when a perfectly cute and fuckable uke is left without a sexy seme that is willing and honor to fuck him." At this statement sasuke turn so red that even a ripe tomato would be pale in comparison.

'**kit I think you hit it on a bit strong. **You think ? But he looks so cute. **Yea but we really don't want him to pass out or freak out because you might rape him. **But I just might if he keep blushing like that.' while naruto was having rapist thoughts sasuke was having slutty thoughts [Oh My God! Is this another fantasy. **No is not, I can't believed he said that. Damn that kid knows what he's doing. **God I hope so because I don't want to have to tell him what to do. **Yea congratulations you found someone that might be as messed up as you are. **I can call him master and I will be his sex slave and he can spank me and use me until I pass out, then when I wake up he can fuck me until I can't walk right not for weeks but for months, then will use toys and...**OKAY I get it, remember I said MIGHT BE not that he actually is so tone down the slutty before you scare him away. **Your right I am getting ahead of myself.]

"Helloooooooo, sasu-chan are you still with me." naruto said waving his hand in front of sasuke's face waking him up "What? Oh, of course I am with you...always." [**O****kay a little creepy** **there.**] "I was asking you who are you waiting for ?" "Oh, I was waiting for you." naruto looks at him with wide eyes and a shock expression that quickly changed to a sexy smirk. "Moi? Why were you waiting for me?" seeing naruto's reaction sasuke again got nervous "Well...you didn't...give me you name...yet" and a look of realization hit naruto he would have though that sasuke would've looked at his name tag by now but this can be use to his advantage.

"How about you come and visit me tomorrow at work again and during my break we'll go and talk, if you come then I will tell you my name. How about that?" sasuke was a little shock by the proposal but didn't have to think twice to answer [Anything, to get his name.] "YES...I mean sure why not." naruto smiled and said "good is a date then, see you tomorrow Sasu-chan" and with that naruto walk away and headed home while sasuke stood shock in place at naruto's final words [D...d...date? He said is a date right. **That's what I heard kid. **YES YES YES YES I HAVE A DATE WITH THE HOTTEST GUY EVER! I can't wait till tomorrow.]

sasuke though as he headed home while doing a happy dance and sing in his head. [**Yea it's all happiness and joy but what are you going to wear. -**Pause- FUCK!]

* * *

**Inner Evil:** I hope that I did not let anyone down with this chapter, I know is short but like I said at that beginning I am going with the flow here. Tell me what you think...

_Next chapter_: is the sort of date between sasuke and naruto but tell me if you guys want the chapter to

be just NaruSasu or if you want some RyoTachi action in it too. Please review and see you guys soon.

_Explanations #1:_ The inner voice thing is not another person but is that voice that everyone has in their heads that gives you advice but also critics you...i mean I don't know if everyone has it but trust me they are not crazy, I just though I would be more interesting this way.


	8. It's a Date

**Disclaimer:** naruto is not mine, Sadly (but ryoma is mine, all mine, bwaaaaahaaaaaa)

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Hey guys I am back, I am sorry it took so long and when some people added my story to their favorites well I was excited, inspire and honor. Sorry about my author's note I had just received a comment that got to me and being the person I am I just couldn't stay quite. I have been told I have anger management issues which lead me to respond. But I love that people are liking the story I hope I do not disappoint anyone. School is out but I am not currently in the country so it might be a while before I update again, I will try to write a couple of chapters before I update so that you guys don't have to wait as much. I am also working on another story so my head is divide between vacation, this story and the next. Pleaseeeeeee tell me what you think and...**on with the show.**

* * *

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's and other people's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{i am horny} this are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy** inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki-Sama**

**Uzumaki Twins POV:**

"You have a what?" exclaim Ryoma not being able to believe the news that his twin just shared with him. "I told you I have a date tomorrow." Naruto responded smugly "really? Are you sure? A date is not hanging out with a friend you know" Ryoma said the doubt and mockery clear in his voice "Damn it! Yes is a date and I know what a date is, I have been on one before." At this exclamation Ryoma gave his twin a _We both know your lying_ look, Naruto was never able to really lie to his twin specially since they told each other everything "Okay so I haven't been on a date before, are you happy" an angered naruto exclaim.

'I need to stop talking to Ryoma so much he knows too much about me and that is not good considering how twisted he is in the head. **Really kit do you think that is going to stop him if he wants to find out anything to use against you, the kid is sick and twisted. **Your right but still it probably doesn't help that I give him ammo to use against me. **Well you have ammo against him too your just too pussy to use it. **You know your insulting yourself? Right. **Whatever.**' "Will you stop talking to yourself in your head and pay attention, if you keep zoning out you are going to lose the bit of sanity that you have left." Ryoma said snapping his twin out of his argument with his inner voice. "Oh what like you can talk about sanity, at least I have some of mine unlike you; you would now be classify as insane and psychotic all that is need is to make it official." at this respond ryoma just gave his twin a smirk that to naruto clearly said _I know and I love it_.

'God can he get any scarier. **I wouldn't put it pass him to surpass the limit. **How can we be related, matter fact how can we be twins. **Beats me kit but I want a DNA test to confirm it. **I don't think I would believe it even with the test.' naruto had to hold back a shiver at his psychotic twin's face.

{**Brat you need to stop scaring our twin, he is ****the only family we got and if you keep this up your going to scare him away. **Awww but it's so much fun and besides is not like he is completely innocent the only differences is that I embrace it a little more that he does. **Well embrace it a little less because I also want to get lay soon. **What does that have to do with anything. **You scare potential hotties away. **What do you mean. **Never mind I forgot how naive you are when it comes to this subject.**} Ryoma came out of his thoughts deciding to ignore the voice in his head. "Anyway I need to find something to wear for my date with sasu-chan" naruto said going back to looking through his close for something good enough. "What are you a girl? Just wear anything." "I can't just wear anything. I need to look good" naruto said becoming a nervous wreak when he wasn't finding anything presentable. While his twin just laughed his ass off on the bed seeing his brother is such a state. "Stop laughing! It's not funny" but that just got ryoma laughing harder to the point that he fell of the bed "Come Ryomaaaaaa please help me, I really like this guy and I want to impress him." ryoma stopped laughing long enough to see how serious his twin was being and decided to tease him later.

{Save that in the vault for later. **Your a terrible big brother. **I know, it lets me sleep at night.} "Fine I'll help" this got naruto excited and he gave his twin the famous Uzumaki grin "really? your the best Ryo" ryoma got up from the floor "Yeah whatever, anyways first we need to decide what would you like him to see you as?" "see me as? What is this Halloween?" naruto said looking at his brother suspiciously "No you idiot I mean do you want him to see you as sexy, cute, classy, or bad boy" at this naruto realize what his brother meant and got to thinking what he wanted Sasuke to see him as.

"Well...Sasu-chan is really cute so looking cute is out of the question for me..." Naruto said starting to think more about what he wanted to be seen as, until his brother interrupted his thoughts with a question. "Is this Sasu-chan ultimate uke cute or boyish cute?" "Definitely ultimate uke cute. Why?" With this said Ryoma when back to Naruto's closet and looked for class without answering Naruto's question 'what is he doing? **Kit are you sure it was a good idea to ask your brother for help. **What do you mean? **Kit you said so your self the kid is insane, what makes you think he would really help us.**' "Because I am the only one that can make you look like an idot" came Ryoma's voice from inside the closet, catching Naruto by surprise. 'Holy shit! Did you said that out loud. **No..see this is why twins scare the crap out of me, specially your brother.**' Naruto was save from answering by clothes being thrown at him "Here wear this, it would be the perfect contrast while still being you."

When Naruto looked at the clothes at his hand he realize that Ryoma had thrown him a pair of dark blue rip jean which did not come from the store rip, a black t-shirt and his favorite black leather racing jacket with orange strips on the side, it was a gift from Ryoma. "Pair that up if your black sneakers and you got the perfect ultimate seme outfit." said his twin from his place back in the bed.

"Wow! Thanks Ryoma." Naruto said extremely happy that he was able to find something but then Ryoma said something that made him freeze in fear and panic "So when are **we **suppose to meet Sasu-chan?" "What do you mean 'we' is just me remember" Naruto said praying that his brother was joking or messing with him "well I want to meet this famous Sasu-chan" "Hell no you are never meeting him if I can help it. You would scare him away or..." Naruto said not wanting to give his brother the pleasure of finishing that sentence but it was to late because Ryoma had drop what he was doing and looked up at his twin with a knowing smirk.

'ah shit here it comes.** You brought it up kit, is you own fault.** I know, I know' "or what? Little brother...or he would choose me like the last time one of your dates met me." Said Ryoma with a smirk in his face that clearly said _I am sooooo enjoying torturing you_, Naruto got pissed just remembering that, his face got red and he scream "THAT WAS ONE TIME, ONE TIME and besides it wasn't a date we were just flirting and I wasn't that interested to begin with." Naruto tried to safe his pride but Ryoma smirk showed him that this was a battle that he was not meant to win "Oh then what was the reason you wouldn't speak to me for a week?"

'Don't worry Naruto be the bigger man and ignore him. **No, that never works on Ryoma you should know that.** I know but pretending it does makes me feel better. **Feeling better does not exist when you have a brother like Ryoma. **Yea you have a point.' Naruto came out of his thought and look at his brother and decided to use his _psychotic do what I say uzumaki_ voice "Your Not Going Ryoma." Ryoma knew not to push any further when his twin used that voice. {oh well guess I can't meet the famous Sasu-chan. **Yet. **Yes, yet but soon *insert scaring, diabolical smirk* **Okay kid your scaring even me and I am suppose to be you. **Huh, whatever do you mean. **Kid just drop it you could never look innocent.**} Ryoma decide to ignore the voices final comment and go back to seeing his brother final start to relax after the major freak out he just had but all that when down the drain with what Ryoma said "If you like him as much as a can tell than you do know that I will have to meet him sooner or later and I will have to approve of him" Ryoma said with the same _you can't get away that easy _smirk.

Naruto froze in place when the words sunk in and he realize that his twin was right ' SHIT! Why did I agree to that pact. **You sold your soul to the devil, ARE YOU NUTS. **We both agree to it and it was right after our parents death and we were all we had, since we were the only ones left from our family me and Ryoma made a pact that our bond as brothers would always come first above anything and anyone. **Hmmmm, doesn't sound too bad. Why did you panic? **Because the other part of the pact was that if we ever met anyone special that we each have to approve before it got serious. **Meaning you have to approve of Ryoma's boyfriends. **Serious boyfriends. **Same thing. This is to good, you can finally get back at him. **Is not that easy, you seen the deal was a double edge sword, I approve of his boyfriends and...**he has to approve of yours. **Exactly it's like meet the parents without parents but a diabolical twin instead. **Damn, sucks to be you. **Bastard.'

**"**uto, yo!, anyone home?, UZUMAKI!" Ryoma screamed waking Naruto up from his concentrated thought. "What?" Naruto asked annoyed at being scream at "Dude you have been out for like a few minutes, I was starting to think I broke you." "No you did that a long time ago" "Yea I know but it never gets old" Ryoma said with a cocky smirk. 'God he has an answer for everything. **I know, kid should be a lawyer.**'

After annoying his brother for the day Ryoma got up from the bed and when to go find food and let his brother have his freak out by himself.

* * *

**Uchiha Brother's POV**:

Sasuke ran to his bedroom after having an inner meltdown which was still going on. He started to look throw his walk in closet to see if he can find something to wear but nothing seem good enough. "no. definitely not. Maybe -pause- no. oh god no." piece after piece were rejected as not good enough "God why did I have to buy so many dark colors. Most of my clothe are either dark blue or black, damn me and my emo ways." sasuke curse when he couldn't fine anything

"i wouldn't say you were a emo just anti-social" the sudden voice made sasuke jump out of surprise and terror [**knowing your brother he would never let you live this down. **Damn him and mom are the last people I wanted to see right know. **Well be happy that your mom is not here. **I gue...] "Itachi do not be mean to your brother he is obviously distress" and that voice was so much worse [ you had to jinx it didn't you. **Oops my bad.**]

sasuke slowly turned around as if he gave it time the people would disappear but no use their was his mother and his brother at the door one with amusement in their eyes and the other with worry but both with a certain curiosity that scared sasuke. "Honey, whats wrong? we saw you come in a run to your room." his mother asked him stepping into his room "nothing just trying to think what to wear to school." sasuke said with a nervous look in his face " try again because our school is by uniform and is a little early to pick the clothe for next Friday don't you think" said his brother with the obvious _you can't fool me _smirk.

[Damn I forget that itachi can read me like a fucking book. **It comes with being a big brother kid. **Aren't you suppose to be in my side. **I am, just stating a fact. **Shut up.] "Sasuke honey you know you can tell us anything, maybe we can help." said his mother fully in the room with a concern _I am your mother and only want to help _look "Honestly mom is nothing, don't worry." he almost had his mom fool until itachi had to ruin it "you ran here in a panic, all your clothe are in the floor and you questioned your emo-ness..." then he smirk in the _oh I got you now _look and sasuke knew he was done for

(oh little brother you have yet to learn that you can't hide anything form me. **Your really going to put him on the spot. **Why not it would be fun. **Because you know how your mother ****is. **All the more reason. **Thats just cruel. **Is like you don't know me. **Point taken but what if you get a date with the hottie from the mall would you want him to do the same to you. **That won't happened because unlike sasuke I can actually keep a secret.) Itachi made up his mind and decided that he need some entertainment

" if I didn't know any better I would say you have a date little brother." And then all hell broke loose sasuke eyes widen [, the bastard. **Maybe we can still deny it or...**] but sasuke knew it was too late when he hear a loud squeak so loud both he and itachi had to cover their ears.

* * *

**Fugaku's Study:**

Fugaku hear a squeak and knew that his wife was about to torture one of his sons but had enough self preservation to stay out of it. /better them then me. **What kind of father are you. **The smart kind/

**Uzumaki Household:**

In the twins room naruto looked at the window after hearing a squeak "what the hell was that?" and his brother that was eating said "some poor soul about to be tortured" he said like it was the most natural thing in the world "and of course you would know all about that." Ryoma just shrug.

* * *

**Back in Sasuke's Room:**

Mikoto once she regain her voice ran to sasuke and rapped him in her arms to the point were he was turning blue "Honey how can you not tell mama that you had a date." "Mom I don't.." but it was to late mikoto sat on the bed and looked at sasuke " tell me all about him. What is he like? Where did you meet? Where are you going? What does he look like?" and for the first time itachi was starting to regret torturing his brother. Sasuke glared at him

" mom please I don't have a date I am just meeting a friend tomorrow to hang out." he said doing some damage control. "but why are there so many clothe in the floor...OH, is this friend a possible boyfriend." sasuke could realize that at this point he had a better chance at just admitting it "Maybe" and his mother again squeal like a school girl though not as loud this time "say no more mama will help you pick out the perfect outfit. Now when trying to gain someone's attention or impress them when they are not yet yours you need to be casual yet sexy but not too sexy because you don't want them to see to much or else the loose interest. Now I suggest those tight black jeans that are tight enough to tease but not too tight as to highlight the merchandise.." when she said that she pass sasuke the jeans and smacked his ass when talking about merchandise, itachi was trying so hard not to laugh while sasuke was so mortified but relief that he had something to wear. "...in the case of tops try this with your black sneakers." with that she showed sasuke a white shirt that he knew was formfitting and said _ F.A.U _in black"end it all with with you blue and black cardigan."

sasuke was left speechless and itachi couldn't hold it any more he laugh which earn him a glare from sasuke and a disapproving look from his mother " I don't know why your laugh at least your brother has a possible boyfriend" this shut itachi up and made sasuke smirk this made itachi say some thing stupid " For your information I have met someone"

and as soon as the room when quiet he knew what he did (**what did you do.**) but he had no time to answer because his mother was at his side in a flash "WHAT! Why haven't I heard of this guy" she started to drag itachi away "come tell me all about this special guy that caught your attetion, maybe mama can help." and with that itachi was drag away sending his brother a _help me look _but sasuke just smirk and shrugged giving itachi a _better you than me _look.

(he is not going to help me, the little bastard. **Can you blame him you through him under the bus and besides you were the one that shot himself in the foot. **I know but...**no but's now you have to deal with the consequence of your actions. **what do you me. **This is ****what you would call Karma.**) as he was being drag through the hallway with his mother talking a mile a minute but he saw his father and his gave him the _safe me _look but his father looked and his mother and her excited chatter and gave him the _I am sorry son, I love you but I am not suicidal _look and his father walked away and itachi was drag away by his mother he screamed "WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" his voice started to fade as they turn a corner Fugaku kept walking when he hear his son's scream but he just kept walking no guilty at all but answered itachi in his head /a smart one./

then started to whistle as he walked /I dealt with my wife's craziness for years before the kids came and while they were young, I paid my dues now is their turn./

* * *

**Inner Evil:** I hope that I did not let anyone down with this chapter, I know is short and i'll try to make the other one longer. I know you guys so a side of me I don't show and I am sorry...i am like bruce banner just without the genius part. "Don't make me angry you wouldn't like me when I am angry." lol

_Next chapter_: is going to be sasuke and naruto's date and maybe some ryoma and itachi.

**Important Please Read: **_I decided to make this story open so I am taking ideas of where you want this story to go I am excited to see what every ones ideas are. Me and my best friend did this in school were she wrote some thing and I would continue it and we had a blast so I want to see if my readers have an imagination as yaoi crazy and messed up as me *Please review* _


	9. The Hot Nut case- Naruto

**Disclaimer:** naruto is not mine, sadly (but ryoma is mine, all mine, bwaaaaahaaaaaa)

**Inner Evil****: **Hey guys I am back, I am sorry it took so long I had started my last semester so I had a lot in mind but when some people added my story to their favorites well I was excited, inspire and honor... Thank you **Kori no megami**for adding my story to your story alert and Thank you **Sesshomaru's Mizuki** for adding my story to your favorite. When I saw this I got so excited that wanted to thank you some way and decided what better way than by writing a steamy scene between Itachi and Ryoma, I when the extra mile so I hope you enjoy. To you two and all my other readers, ENJOY!

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's and other people's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{I am horny} these are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy** inner voice

* * *

**Uzumaki-Sama**

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto woke up bright and early for another day at work but today was different because today he also had a date with Sasu-chan 'I can't wait to see my cute Sasu-chan. **YOUR? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? **You might be right but I can't help it, he is just so cute and fuckable that I just want to make him mine. **Well first you have to go to work on time and not get fired.**' This was when naruto looked at that clock and realized that he spent too long on his possessive thoughts.

"FUCK!"

He got up and ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower. He was in suck a rush that he failed to notice that the bed next to his was vacant. He got dress in the outfit his twin choose for him and ran downstairs but realized that he had no time for breakfast. "Naruto come have breakfast before you leave" yelled Iruka from the kitchen while plating some pancakes for naruto "Can't Iruka then I would be late, I'll just eat something in the mall." Naruto responded as he was heading out the door he heard a dreaded voice says "Good luck on your date…little brother!" naruto can practically hear the smirk in his twins face before leaving he says "Don't follow me, I am warning you Ryoma."

Then he left '**Kit you're going to have to keep an eye out for your brother he might come anyways. ** Yea I wouldn't put it pass him, he would do it just to piss me off. **What are you going to do? **I am going to stop him; there is no way that I am letting Ryoma ruin this date for me.' With that though Naruto headed to work excited to see Sasu-chan and prepare to stop his brother.

* * *

**In the Mall:**

As Naruto reached the mall he realized that he had five minutes before he was late on his second day of work, so he ran like his life depended on it, which in this case it did. As naruto was running to the store the people that where in the way were yelled at by the blond "Move! Move!" naruto yelled so that he would not be even more delayed "GET OUT OF THE WAY, DAMN IT!" some older people looked at him with scandalous looks while most of the young people were just giving him the _I'll move where ever you want, Big Boy_ look, basically checking him out and try to get his attention. 'God why are there so many people at the mall on a Sunday MORNING? **Beats me kit but my guess is they do not have a life so they have to find entertainment somehow. **Yea but most of the stores aren't even fully open yet. **Kit I am your inner voice what do I know about the inner workings of the human mind. **Actually being my INNER voice you should know a lot about the INNER workings of the human mind. **Shut Up kit your mind is not the same as others. **How so I'm human so…**Kit you're going to be late. **SHIT!'

Naruto ran full speed to HOT TOPIC when he found out he only had two minutes luckily the store was around the corner so he ran in the store and made it just in time with a few seconds to spare. "Kid you're late!" said naruto's manager appearing out of thin air "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! Where the hell did you come from? You scare the crap out of me" naruto was mad at been caught by surprise especially because it reminded him of his twin 'SHIT! For a minute there I thought it was my demon twin. **You mean ryoma? **Don't speak his name out loud you might jinx it. **What is he now Bloody Mary? **No worse because he can hear your thoughts and you only say his name once and POOF! He is there. **Poof? **POOF! **O…Kay, Anyways kit you are giving that boy waaaaaaaaaay too much credit. **You would see, you would all see. **Who is the 'You all' you're talking to?**'

Naruto was safe from explain his crazy thoughts by his mangers voice "Kid if there is crap on my floor you are cleaning it up, now get to work before I change my mind and fire your dirty ass." With that his manger walked away completely missing the sarcasm in naruto's statement. 'Hum, it seems there are people too stupid to understand even the most obvious trace of sarcasm. **Yea Kit, I see what you mean even the dumbest blonde gets that phrase. **God, Ryoma would have a field day with this guy. **Maybe he would leave us alone. **No such luck, we're his favorite toy. **Oh well worth a try. Kit you better get to work before you get kicked to the curve. **Oh Crap! Right.' With that naruto got to work on the racks and arranging the clothes while his co-worker works behind the cash register. While he was doing his work all he could think about was his date with Sasuke, hoping that the day will go by quickly.

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

As Naruto when out the door all Ryoma could do was smirk thinking of a plan to mess with his brother{**Kit you really need to get a hobby before you drive your brother crazy. **But making him crazy is my greatest hobby. **Yea how about you find a new one I don't think your brother is as patience as you think and everyone has their limit. **I thought you were supposed to me my inner voice not Naruto's. **Yea I am, making him my brother and as his big brother I have to protect him even from myself.**} His inner voice's thoughts got him think and left him feeling like an asshole because he never saw his messing around with naruto as a bad thing, just as something that big brothers do to their little brothers. "I guess maybe I take it too far." He whisper "what was that Ryo" Iruka turned around finishing up with the dishes "Oh nothing never mind Ruka" Iruka looked at him with the _I don't believe you but I'll let it slide _look "O…kay, Ryoma listen I know that you like to mess with your brother and I don't say anything because the feeling is mutual but this date seems really important to your brother so try not to ruin it for him." Iruka pleaded to Ryoma knowing well enough to know he is up to something he did not need naruto's warning to know that. "I'll tr…wait, how did you know that naruto had a date?"

Ryoma was shock because naruto did not even want to tell him but Iruka just smirked "I know everything Ryo" {**In other words he eavesdrop.**} Hearing this did not ease Ryoma's mind "that is extremely creepy ruka." Ryoma said while going to the living room to watch TV seen as he could not go annoy his brother. {It's going to be a boring day *Sigh* I wonder what tachi-chan is doing?}

* * *

**In the Mall: Sasuke **

As Sasuke enter the mall his nerves really hit him as he realize that it was all real and that he was going to meet his future man. [**Aren't you getting ahead of yourself there, you don't even know if he wants you back. **Yea but he said is a date so that means that he's interested. **Or it means that your hot and he wants to hit that. **No I…Oh My God maybe your right and he just wants sex but I'm good with that, he can use me whenever and however he wants. **You have become quite a slut since the red headed kid took your first kiss. **I guess I realize what I was missing.] Sasuke realized he was early so he decided to walk around and maybe calm his nerves a little before meeting the hot nutcase. Sasuke decided to go to the food court but he saw so many people so he when around with his coffee and found a corner to sit at and wait.

* * *

**Itach's POV**

Itachi was at the mall (this is strange. I don't remember leaving the house and going to the mall. **Maybe you sleep walk or your losing it. **Yea that is exactly what you should tell yourself in a panic situation.) Itachi started to walk around the mall to see people going about their business like any other day. As he was walking he started to wonder if his inner voice was right and he was really losing his mind.

"Tachi-chan your late!"

At that voice Itachi felt a chill run through his body because even though it was only a day he knew that voice anywhere, as he turn around he realize that he somehow manage to end up in front of his favorite store _pleasure university_ and the voice belong to none other than the hot red headed pervert. "I was waiting for you tachi-chan, you made me wait that is a big no-no." And Itachi was official hard as a rock (**Thank god you are losing it. **God I think I am going to cum.) The red head was standing in front of the store smirking at Itachi for a while before he walked in and with his head nodded for Itachi to follow. The store had some customers and a clerk at the front of the store in the cash register. Itachi was slow to move but soon ran after his red headed pervert excited for what this shopping trip will lead to.

They were browsing around for a while until Itachi felt a body against his in the dildo section the hands that belong to that body started to caress him. Itachi started to blush and look around "What are you doing? Someone might see." He said but made no moves to stop the wanted assault "Do you really want me to stop ta-chi-chan?" and Itachi completely lost it especially when the red head twist and squeezed his already erected nipples making Itachi moan. Suddenly he was pushed against a shelf and his shirt was ripped open, with no time to breath a mouth attached itself to itachi's nipples sucking like its life depended on giving it a hard pain and pleasure fill bite before moving to the next.

By the time the hottie was moving to his neck itachi was a mess and was moaning without worrying about the other people at the store. While his neck was being mark all over a hand move to rub him through his jeans. The rubbing and petting got more aggressive as that divine mouth move to connect to with his uniting their tongues in a battle for dominance that itachi gladly lose. While this was going on the hand dive into his pants and grab his cock stroking his length and grabbing his balls, the multi stimulations and the location was too much for itachi and he cum in his pants moans swallowed by the red head's mouth. Itachi fell to the floor from the overload of pleasure, when he looked up he saw his hottie smirking at itachi with a promise that the fun is not over yet.

"Tachi-chan you like this store a lot don't you? And you didn't seem to mind all the people in fact you seemed to enjoy it. You are a real slut aren't you tachi-chan, how about we try some of the merchandise in this store?" That was enough to get itachi hard again especially since they were in the toys section. The pervert turned around and was caressing the toys until he reach a particular toy and said "How about we start with these ones?" The toys mention was a pack of vibrating eggs that came in different size. "Tachi-chan please take of your clothes" while he was turned on Itachi was still worry because they were in public and anybody can walk by and see them. "Are you having doubts tachi-chan, because if so I can just leave? There are plenty of freaks in this store."

(**what are you doing? We are going to lose him, take the clothes of. **But what if people see us, I am an Uchiha after all. **Look at him-**Itachi looked up and saw the hottie smirking but looking around-**do you really want to lose that, fuck being an Uchiha. **Your right.) "Oh look that guy looks promising" as soon as itachi heard those words he started to undress so fast that in less than a minute he was completely naked. Getting a smirk and the full attention of those blood red eyes in return for his eagerness, with that the red headed smirking hottie walked up to itachi and started to prepare him. In a matter of minutes itachi has one egg attached to each of his nipples as well as one attached to each of his balls. Then those glorious fingers where opening him up with one figure at a time "Ah ah ah, huh huh huh, more please more, ah ah hah" "tachi-chan you should be quite people will hear you" this made itachi blush but did not stop the moans. Finally after three fingers Itachi felt three eggs being enter inside him then the red head move back "put your clothes on and lets go." Before itachi can say anything the red head was already walking away, so itachi put his close on quickly before his man found someone better.

As they left the store itachi felt a small vibration and looked up surprised but the red head was walking without a care in the world. As they kept walking the vibrations were getting stronger to the point he couldn't hide the sounds "ummmmmmm, ah….pl…..please…..s…top….people…are…..going…to ahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm" his screams where cut off by the back of the smirking red head's shirt. But it was still able to get the attention of people around them "are you okay tachi-chan?" before itachi could response the egg stopped completely and while itachi was relief he felt a part of him miss the stimulation. As they kept walking and itachi started to get more comfortable with the eggs when suddenly they were turned to its highest setting catching itachi by surprise and making him fall on his knees "mmmmmmmmmm….ah –pant- haaa….no…I..can" one of the eggs was right against his prostate "Itachi look up" a voice in his ear said and when he looked up he saw people looking at him some with worry, curiousity, anger, embarrassement and arousal. This added with the mouth bitting and sucking his ears was more that itachi could take and he completely lose it "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" falling completely boneless in the arms of the red head not caring about the people around them or the obvious wetness in his pants.

The vibrations slow down until they stopped "look at that tachi-chan everyone is staring at you and you where worry about people seeing you. Maybe we should stop before more people see" but itachi was too far gone and did not care about people watching him, he just wanted pleasure and this red head "NO!...please no don't stop, I need you in me I want the real thing…Please" "but what about the people" "I DON'T CARE! I want it, no I need it" this got him a smirk from the red head as he help itachi get up "well then lets go return the toys we borrowed and continue the fun"

As they got to the store the red head lead itach to the back where they had the dildos "undress." It was a simple order and this time itachi did not even hesitate or worry about the people in the store. The red head remove the eggs from itachi's body letting them drop on the floor "turn around and put your hands on the shelf" Itachi did as instructed without second though "you know what tachi-chan you have a very slutty hole here" he said while on his knees teasing the red twitching hole. "mmmmmmmm…..ahhhhhhh please I need it please" the begging seem to work because itachi felt the tip of something big tease his hole. "I am going to give you something" and with that the red head shove a large dildo into itachi no preparation and to the tilt, without warning or time to adjust the red head started to thrust the dildo at a brutal pace. Itachi was a complete mess his already abused hole was taking more abuse making it painful but the pleasure was far greater "AAAAAHHHHHHHH….YES!...MORE….M…OR..E..-PANT- DON'T STOP PLEASE….DON'T STOP." The red head decided to turn the pleasure up and turn on the vibration to high making itachi's eyes roll to the back of his head and his tongue stick out.

He was beyond the point of shame, embarrassment or caring about the people he just wanted more and he had officially lose his mind to pleasure and pain. "Look at that tachi-chan everyone is staring at you watching the slutty face that you are putting and hearing you beg for more like the slut you are" said his voice in his ear as the hands belonging to that voice kept pumping the dildo in him faster and harder while the other hand started to stroke his cock "I…DON'T…AHHHHHHHH…C…ARE….LET…..T…HEM…WATCH-PANT-… .AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "maybe I should stop." "NOOOOOOOOO!….DON'T…S…TOP, I….W….WANT….THEM…..TO…WATCH." "Then tell them to watch you tell them to watch your slutty hole being fucked….TELL THEM!." Itachi was beyond reason he wanted release and he wanted now "WATCH ME EVERY…ONE….AHHHHHHHH….W…ATCH MY…SLU…SLUTTY HOLE… GET FUCKED BY A…Ungh." "Tell them or I will stop tachi-chan" "NOOOOOOOOO…DON'T PLEASE..." "then tell them" "LOOK AT….ME GETTING…F…UCKED…..BY A….HUGE..D…DILDO, WATCH H…OWWWWWWWWW…MY SLUTTY…HOLE….FUCKED AND…..HOW…..LOSE….MY…MIND, AHHHHHHHHHHH…WATCH…AS..I …AHHHHHHHH… BEG….FOR..MOOOOOOOOOORRRRRREE."

Itachi could hear the people gasp and hear more people coming and watching him get fucked. "look at that tachi your audience is growing, lets show them the view" with that the red head carried itachi from behind that shelf were everyone could see him, but itachi couldn't take it and fell on his knees "tachi can you do me the favor of pointing your ass to the audience please." Without an second though itachi did as instructed and the red head straddle his back making him able to keep the brutal abusive thrust on itachi's hole "look at that you are more arouse now with everyone getting a clear view" the speed increase and it was too much for itachi, after having two orgasm this was too much

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Itachi orgasm hit him like a train making him blackout but he could still hear the people watching him even then but he didn't care cause he was still cumming. Finally he fell boneless of the floor and the dildo slip out "you think this is over tachi-chan?Tsk Tsk Tsk, Is not because now for being such a good boy you get the real thing, don't you want to feel my cum fill you up" Itachi wanted that so badly but he wasn't sure his body could take it, his hole was already red, swollen, hurting and gaping from the abuse, his cock was spent but the idea of being fill with the red head _his_ red head's cum was just too much to pass up. He was willing to not be able to sit or walk for months as long as he could have and feel his red head's sweet juice inside him "Yes I want it." "but you had so much in this greedy little hole that it's as red as a tomato, maybe we should leave if for another day." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE I need it inside me, I can take it" said itachi desperately "Okay but you asked for it" the red head line his cock and started to tease "please don't tease I can't take any more teasing" this earn itachi a hard slap on his ass "are you telling me what to do whore?" "ahhhhh" "You like being hit, you're a real masochist slut tachi-chan but opps looks like we'll have to explore this next time." "WHAT! NO PLEASE DON'T STOP….I'LL BE GOOD" "I know but you have to go _sweetie_" itachi turn around because that last part did not sound like his red head "_sweetie time to wake up_" "_ITACHI UCHIHA WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP…..NOW_"

***End of Dream* **

Itachi was startle awake by the voice of his mother outside of his room "sweetie I know you did not want to stop whatever wet dream you were having but it is going to be 12 in the afternoon you have to wake up" Itachi blush so much he was sure he looked like a strawberry "I am up mother." "okay take a shower and come down for lunch" with that his mother walked away and itachi after getting over his embarrassment realize that he was sweating and naked, his bed sheets were covered in cum (looks like I really did cum three time. **That was one hell of a dream, who knew you were such an exhibitionist. **Don't you mean masochist. **Oh no I already knew you were that. **Shut Up.) With that itachi pull the sheets from his bed and dropped them with the dirty clothes then he when to take a bath of cold water, he decided to forgo the masturbation (I already had enough embarrassment. ** And now you have to go down and face your mother. **Arghhhhhh don't remind me but it was completely worth it. **Image the real deal.**) Itachi decided to get out before things got heated and got dress he when downstairs to face the music.

* * *

**At the mall: Date Time**

It was finally time for the date and even though it was a few minutes early Sasuke decided to head to Hot Topic [make sure all those horny sluts stay away from my man. **Your one of those horny sluts and he is not your man. **Yet. **You don't even know his name. **That's not important he asked me out making me higher that those other sluts. **Not by much. **Shut up.] When sasuke got to Hot Topic he realize that it was thankfully empty of the sluts but taking a closer look he realize that the store was a lot busier than usual. Having an idea why sasuke ran to the store and when inside to realize that his suspicion was right most of the customers where crowding the hot blond who was smiling at them [That cheating bastard. **YOUR NOT TOGETHER. HE HAS NO OBLIGATIONS TO YOU.**] Sasuke decided to conveniently ignore his inner voice and was ready to leave the store until he hear as voice call "SASU-CHAN!"

sasuke looked up and saw the blond make his way up to him and the sluts glaring at him. [that's right bitches, he is mine. **Not really.**] "Hey sasu-chan you made it, how long have you been here waiting for me?" the blond asked with a smile that seem a lot brighter than the ones the sluts were getting, the same smile that makes sasuke goes weak in the knees and makes him unable to talk [shit I am starting to think he does that on purpose. **You better get over before he lose interest and takes his pick of the sluts. **Oh hell no, over my dead body]

"I just umm got here." "Oh then you made it just in time, I was just about to go on my break" With that said the blond headed out back to change into his clothes while sasuke decided to wait outside for him due to all the glares he was getting. Meanwhile in the dressing room the blond was having a dilemma of his own 'Oh My Fucking God! Can anyone look more fuckable than that. **Apparently the kid is full of surprise, you see that ass. **I know I got hard just watching, I was so close to just grabbing him and taking him in the dressing room. **Easy big boy remember you're not in the league yet, you're still at tryouts.** I know'

Sasuke in the other hand was outside waiting unaware of how close his fantasy came to being a reality "I'm ready sasu-chan" As sasuke turn around he was greeted by a site that not only made him weak in the knees but made him as hard as a rock. [Oh Boy this is not going to go well. **I know look at that leather jacket, kid looks great in leather. **Forget the jacket look at those pants.] Before sasuke and his inner though could keep going the voice of set hottie interrupted "Sasu-chan I said where you want to go to eat and talk?" "Huh?" this got him a smirk from the blond as said blond lean in until his left cheek was against sasuke's right cheek and the blond's mouth was by sasuke's hear "see something you like SA-SU-CHAN?"

Sasuke completely lose it and this time his knees gave up on him but he was caught by strong arms [I am pretty sure I came. **Oh God those arms, if those arms are going to catch you everytime, you should 'fall' more often.**] "Are you okay Sasu-chan" 'Crap maybe I took it too far. **I told you brat that you were going to kill the kid, lower the charm a little before you make the kid faint. **But I can't help it he just brings it out of me by being so fuckable. **Yeah well try any ways.**' While naruto was having an inner argument sasuke was losing himself in the smell and feel of naruto's arms "sasu-chan not that I don't love holding you but we should get going because my break is not that long" sasuke blushed and reluctantly pulled away but naruto grabbed his hand and led him away. [OH MY GOD! He's holding my hand, his hand are so warm and big.]

Naruto lead sasuke to the food court "we can get something to eat here" Naruto decided to go to the ramen stand and order a bowl of his favorite miso ramen to go while sasuke still hasn't gotten over the fact that the hottie was holding his hand. "sasu-chan what do you want to eat?" [**Kid he's talking to you. **Huh? Oh] "I um I'll have a ramen as well" the ramen stand worker looked at sasuke "Which one?" and now sasuke was at a loss because he does not like ramen and has never like it but his hottie really seem to like it so he didn't want to tell him that. "You should have miso is the best." Exclaim the excited blond and sasuke being the love sick school girl that he had become order exactly that. After their order they sat down in the food court on a table in the corner to eat and talk.

Naruto had finish his bowl of ramen seconds after sitting down "Wow that was good," naruto exclaim padding his stomach and without knowing giving poor sasuke a sneak peek at that tone stomach. [Oh God that is sexier than in my dream. **Did I see some abs there. **Is it sad that I got turn on just by seeing a small section of skin. **No it's not sad but it is pathetic.**] "Here you can have mine as well" sasuke said punishing his untouched ramen to the blond knowing well that he was not going to eat it. "Really sasu-cha?" "Yeah I hand a big breakfast anyways so I'm not hungry." "Okay but only if you promise to eat." Naruto said giving sasuke a stern look before taking the ramen a inhaling it [he cares about me. **Or he thinks you're too skinny.**]

"Sp fafu-cha thell me abu youfel" naruto tried to speak with his mouth full of ramen "Don't talk with your mouth full" sasuke said out of habit of hearing it from his mother "Sorry sasu-chan, I said tell me about yourself." "Well I a freshman in high school and I love to paint and listen jazz and classical music, my favorite color is…." At this point sasuke pause and looked at naruto getting lose in those beautiful blue eyes "…blue." Naruto smile as if he knew exactly why sasuke liked blue making sasuke blush and change the topic quickly "What about you?" "Well my favorite color is orange and I like rock music but not modern day rock music because I think that is just noise but I love classic rock like AC/DC. I could go on hearing them for hours which annoys my brother. I use the songs for different occasions kind of like a theme song; like when my brother is annoying me or I am grounded I listen or think about "Highway to hell" which is a classic. Is kind of like a musical about my life using only classic rock songs." While the blond was getting lose in his topic sasuke was getting lose in the blond his voice, his eyes, his smile, his everything [he is so perfect. **I would pay attention or else you won't get a second date.**] The mere thought scare the hell out of sasuke so he decided to pay attention until a thought occur to him "Wait I have never seen you in school before what grade are you in?"

At this point naruto smile nervously and scratch the back of his head '**Whats the matter kit? **Well if I tell sasuke I am middle school he might not want to hang out with me anymore because he is in high school and hanging with a middle school kid is not cool for a high school kid. **Kit have you seen him? He practically drools every time he sees you, I think you can tell him that you're in elementary and he still be after you like a hungry dog after a bone. **You think? **I know**' Naruto decided to listen to his inner voice and take a chance specially since he did not want to lie to sasuke "Well I am actually in middle school." Naruto said laughing nervously,

[He's in middle school. **Huh I did not see that coming. **Why are you so calm about this? **Because does it really matter? Are you telling me that you are going to leave him because of an age difference so that someone else can swoop him up? I mean look around you…..***sasuke looked around and saw a lot of people looking at him with envy or jealousy while others where undressing the blond with their eyes or at least trying to get his attention*…**you think any of them would give a fuck if he was in middle school or elementary school, are you really going to let them have him. **Fuck that, those bitches can fuck off because he is mine middle schooler or not.** That's what I thought; now tell him that before he thinks you do about his age care.**] as sasuke came back from his inner conversation he saw that the blond was looking at him with sad worry eyes, so sasuke knew he had to change that [those eyes were not made to be sad]

"So what do you like to do on your free time? Since I told you is only fair you tell be." This got him a surprised look that was immediately exchange for the big smile that sasuke loves so much and naruto knew that sasuke wasn't going to reject him but before he could answer his alarm when off reminding him that he had 10 minutes to get back to work "Sorry sasu-chan guess we're going to have to leave this for the second date because my break is over and I have to go back to work" [Second Date? He wants to go on a second date. *Love sick smile* **His name. **what? **He hasn't told you his name. **Oh right.] "What's your name? Remember you promise to tell me." Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute before realization hit him "that's right I did promise and I always keep my promises" so naruto leads close to sasuke's ear and whispered making sasuke blush and his heart skip a beat, with that the blond was on his way back to work "SEE YOU SOON SASU-CHAN!" the blond scream getting every ones attention and making sasuke turn as read as a ripped tomato.

As sasuke was walking out of the mall he kept replaying what was whispered to him "My name is Naruto" and in a dreamy sigh he said "Naruto" as if testing the name out. [Even his name is perfect.]

* * *

**Time Skip: Uzumaki Twins**

"I'm home!" Naruto screamed as he enter his house after a day at work but that was not what was on his mind is was the amazing guy he spent his lunch break with in a mini date. Throughout the rest of the day after lunch he kept re-playing the mini date from what sasuke said to every little gesture and expression he made. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with a deep happy sigh "that most have been a good date" a dark voice came from the door way making poor naruto jump in the air and fall from the couch to the floor.

He didn't need to turn around to tell who the voice belongs to because there's only one person that has a dark enough personality to match that voice "Damn it Ryoma! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said grabbing his chest and trying to calm down his racing heart "not yet." Naruto could practically hear the sadistic smirk on his twins face '**I think he was born with that smirk on his face. **Yea I am pretty sure he smirk so much that his face is now stuck that way' "interesting theory." Naruto turned around fear in his eyes that his twin might be able to read his mind after all and as he turn he was greeted by his twin barefooted in sweat and a wife beater with the now an amuse smirk adorning his face.

"What theory?"

"I am pretty sure I wasn't born with the smirk but the second one is much more believable about my face getting stuck. No I did not read your mind I just know you a little too well." Ryoma said moving into the living and by passing naruto as he sat in the couch and put his feet on the coffee table, he tap the sit next to him telling more like demanding in naruto's opinion for his twin to join was reluctant but seeing as his brother did not ruin his date and listen to him about not following him he decided to indulge him.

"Soooooo, how was the one hour date?"

The smirk had been replace by an amuse grin that told Naruto that Ryoma is ready to criticize his date for his own amusement. 'What else is new. **But he is being pretty good compare to his other behaviors. **What are you serious? **Think about kit he would usually guess *correctly* and then laugh about it. **That is true, maybe Iruka said something to him. **Most likely.**' Naruto turned back to his twin who had yet to remove the amused look from his face in fact it only increase in size. Naruto knew that there was no fighting his twin and that he should appreciate that he is asking instead of guessing *correctly*, so Naruto when about telling him what happened today except some inner thoughts that were too embarrassing to tell. "So this Sasu-chan as you call him is really special?" "Yea he is, he's so swe…" Naruto realize what he said as soon as he saw the smirk on his twins face.

If possible Ryoma smirk grew as he stood up and pet Naruto on the head and said "Can't wait to meet him, otōto" with that he gave Naruto an evil and diabolical smirk then he walked away leaving naruto frozen 'OH SHIT!'

* * *

**Inner Evil****: **Guys again Thank You so much and Please don't forget to tell me what you think. **REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.**


	10. The Sexy Pervert-Ryo

**Disclaimer:** naruto is not mine, sadly (but ryoma is mine, all mine, bwaaaaahaaaaaa)

**Inner Evil****: **Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I recently graduated and am job hunting so I been pretty busy. Also I am writing this story as I go so there's no pre-written chapter; it's all written when ideas come to me. So is a really open story and I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far. Here is a chapter focus on Ryoma seeing as he is a oc and people might not know or understand much about his personality besides the fact that he is an asshole to his twin, so I decided to give you brief look into the scary oc that is Ryoma. Also some ryotachi for you all, I am also hinting at the more serious aspect of the story which I would get more in depth later on. **DON'T BE DISCOURAGE PEOPLE I DO HAVE A PLOT.**

"weeee" this is talking

'narusasu 4 live' this are naruto's and other people's thoughts

[sexsexsex] this are sasuke thoughts

{I am horny} these are ryoma's thoughts

(hn) this are itachi's thoughts

/let's smoke/ everyone else's thoughts

**Weeeeee crazy** inner voice

**Uzumaki-Sama**

* * *

**Ryoma POV**

After torturing his twin enough and leaving him with the thought that his precious Sasu-chan will not always be safe from his twins sadistic mind, Ryoma left the room and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water. {**Most you really torture the poor guy, he is the only person in your life that still takes your shit, god knows why. **First you are me so don't talk like an outside party because somewhere deep down you like to 'torture' him too. Second of all you think that I don't know that he is the only one that takes all my shit because I do. The kid always had the patience of a saint and he needs to learn that patience is not always a good thing. **Wait Ryoma are you deliberately trying to push Naruto away? **I don't know what you're talking about. **Yeah you keep saying that but remember I am the only one you can't lie to and whatever you are doing for 'his own good' STOP DOING IT! **Ooh someone is demanding, don't forget that even though you might be my conscience but in the end I am the one that has the final say. **Idiot your only thinking of yourself you selfish bastard. **You do know that if I am a bastard so are you right? **The change the subject you don't deserve him he is too good of a brother for you. **Yeah whatever.}

Ryoma's good mood was completely gone so he took his bottle of water slamming the door of the refrigerator in the process. The noise got the attention of his twin brother who snaps out of his depression and he hears his brother slam the door which never happen unless he is angry. "What happen?" his voice snapped Ryoma out of it, his twin has always had the power to calm Ryoma down {**He's the only one you who can**. Not forever.}

"What do you mean? Nothing happen." Ryoma tries to use his mask of indifference like he always does when he is trying to hide his emotions which usually works on everyone but his twin who gave him a look that clearly said _don't bullshit me, it doesn't work_ "You know that doesn't work on me now tell what happen you were psychotically happy a minute a go now your piss" This just seems to anger Ryoma more because it proves more and more that his inner voice is right and if there is one thing that could be said about Ryoma is that he is a stubborn, hard-headed bastard.

{**Just admit that I am right and that you are being an idiot. **Shut the fuck up already! If I wanted your opinion I would ask you} everything was getting too much for Ryoma and he decided to leave before he loses it. He passed his twin and headed for the door but Naruto was right behind him "where are you going?" but Ryoma was already half out the door. Grabbing his jacket on his way out he yelled "OUT!" and left slamming the door on his twins face.

* * *

Ryoma decided to jog to the park to release some of the anger he has built up. His inner voice was surprisingly quite leaving Ryoma to calm down. But sadly that did not mean that the rest of Ryoma's mind would leave him alone. {I am the one that started all of this.}

**Flashback:**

In a park was a young blond hair and red eyes child sitting on the floor with a hurt bird in front of him. The boy seemed to be three years old and from an outside point of view the boy seems to be poking at the bird making people look at him with disgust and fear. "There is the demon brat" "Yeah it seems he's claimed another victim" said a woman with a look of disgust "You know they say that that's how psychopaths start, hurting animals and then they move to humans. I don't know why they haven't lock him up for all our safety. And he has a brother what if he goes after him?" Said a man who was walking by and hear the conversation the a group of women are gossiping about while watching their kids play far away from the boy.

The subject of the conversation froze when someone bold enough screamed "HEY DEMON HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE THAT POOR BIRD ALONE. WASN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PARENTS? YOU MONSTER!" the little boy was tense but that did not stop the people from scream and shouting because it only took one person to get them going from there people kept screaming things that should not be said to any child ever. The people were screaming and shout profanities that in front of there children who were learning.

With the screaming the child was scared that the people might soon get physical and ran away with tears falling from his eyes. What people did not see was that the bird had gotten up thanks to the child who nursed it to health and was able to fly away.

**End of Flashback:**

Ryoma was so lose in thought that he didn't realize that he was in front of the park until he heard kids playing and laughing. So he decided to walk in and take a break {Animals are the only ones that don't judge me.} Ryoma was so lose in thought that he did not see someone headed his way until that person crash into him sending them both to the floor "What the hell?" he exclaim feeling a weight on him "will you get off me" Ryoma said running out of patience after realizing that the person who fell on him is not moving. "Any moment now" Ryoma tried sarcasm because obviously the anger was not working but what he didn't realize was that the person on him was in shock after they heard his voice a voice that they knew very well

(**Inner Evil:** I thought about leaving it here but I hate cliffhangers and this wouldn't be a very good cliffhanger since you probably know who that is.)

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

After a cold shower that didn't really help much Itachi decided that it was time to face the music with his yaoi fangirl of a mother. (I am never going to be able live this down, am I? **Definitely not from the sounds you were making in that dream I am pretty sure she hear you, at least you did not know his name. **How is that a good thing? **Well then you would have screamed his name and your mom would've found out and track him down.**) The mere thought alone made Itachi never want to know his red heads name or at least never let his mom know.

Itachi got dress and decided that he stalled enough so he headed downstairs to eat breakfast and face his crazy mother. As Itachi enter the kitchen his mother was putting some bacon in his plate with what the family knows as her crazy smile (**Just play it cool maybe she won't directly ask you. **You seem to have forgotten who this is.)

"Good morning mom" "I bet it was" his mother answers him with a smirk that is normally seen on him and his brother (that's right the Uchiha smirk came from her. **Really?** Yep. **I did not see that one coming.**) Itachi decided to just sit down and ignore his mother's comment but as he was eating he felt her eyes on him. So he ate faster and but his plate in the sink then headed out of the kitchen with a "thanks mom" /oh you are not getting away from me that easy. **Don't you think you should just leave him alone, don't you think he is embarrass enough. **Oh come on you heard the noises he was making and what he was screaming. **I think the whole house heard. **Exactly! Anyone who is able to make my prideful itachi give up his pride **in a dream** is worth knowing. **You got a point on that one.**/ Itachi ran to his room to get his favorite book and head to the library where he sat by the window to read his book.

A while later his mother came into the library but Itachi was so into his book that he did not notice until it was too late "Soooo who is he?" the sudden voice of his mother made Itachi jump with surprise (**and fear**) "Jesus mom you almost gave me a heart attack. You can't just sneak up on people like that." His mother was still smirking "I did not sneak up on you, you were just too distracted to notice" (Here it comes.) "So who is he?" his mother now had a smug grin but Itachi knew his mother well enough to not take the bait "Well his name is Albert and he is this foreign that was found by the old Japanese court along with his sister who has gotten the attention of the crown prince but because she is a foreigner their relationship is not accepted and his mother is plotting to…"

"I am not talking about your stupid book."

"Hey it is not stupid it is actually really great and the endi….." but his mother loses her patience "I mean the boy who made you moan in ways that would make a professional whore jealous." This statement made itachi blush (**I guess she did hear you. **She was probably station at my door listening. **Most likely.**) "I have no idea what you are talking about mother." "Really you are going to go with playing stupid." Itachi just took his book and when back to reading hoping that his mother would get the hint but she did not "Itachi should I play you the tape."

"WHAT?" that definitely got his attention it even made him drop his book. "well I knew you were going to deny it so I taped it as prove, just in case" this just manage to anger itachi even more "Mother are you hearing yourself? You taped YOUR SON having a wet dream just to have something to blackmail him with so that he can tell you something that should be private" "well when you put it like that." "mom either way you put it is messed up and then you wonder why me and Sasuke don't seem to tell you about our love life or don't seem to have a love life at all." With that Itachi storm out of the library leaving his book and his mother /maybe recording him was a little too much./ "You think" when she turn around she saw her husband shaking his head and giving her a _you when too far_ look.

* * *

Itachi storm downstairs and headed to the park to read his book when realize that he left it in the library but he could not go back and face his mother so he decided to just walk around the park and get some fresh air as he was heading out he saw his brother being driven in by their driver (Good luck little brother. **He is going to need it.**) That though alone made him feel much better.

(I can't believe she would go that far. **Really I thought it took her a long time. **No my mother may be a fangirl but she always takes our happiness above all else, it's the reason why we all left her to it. It was harmless. **Until you actually found someone you were interested in. **So you're saying is my fault for actually liking someone, so what I was suppose to stay alone the rest of my life.** I am not saying that, I am just saying that you guys didn't know how bad she was because the occasion never presented itself. **I guess but still if she gets worse how am I going to be able to bring my red head home if my mom's craziness will scare him away. **First of all aren't you getting ahead of yourself you don't even know his name and second of all if he is the one he would accept you with your craziness and all. **You thin….) but Itachi's thought was cut off by him crashing into someone and falling on a very hard chest "What the hell?" and that voice made Itachi freeze because he knew that voice to well "will you get off me" yup he knew that voice in fact he heard it this morning

(HOY SHIT! WHAT DO I DO? **Maybe start by getting off of him.** Huh?) "Any moment now" but itachi couldn't move when he felt that chest against his chest (OH GOD! I can feel his abs. **Kid get off him before you cum in your pants and also he is getting piss. **I can't move. **I know you like it kid but…**No I mean I really can't move.) the decision was made for him when the red head push him off roughly "God are you deaf, you….Tachi-chan?" At that itachi slowly looked up and was met with a surprise red eyes which immediately turn into a happy smirk. "Here let me help you up." A hand was extended which itachi gladly took and didn't let go which just made the owner of said hand smirk even more. "I am glad you're happy to see me." The red head said confusing itachi until those red eyes looked down at the erection that was popping up and saying hello. "OH! I'm sorry I umm…" "relax its okay in fact is more than okay. You need help with that." (**GOD YES!** Shut up.)

Itachi blushed and got even more excited about the prospect of help from his red head but the red head took Itachi's silence as a sign and corrected himself "I am just messing with you. Where are you heading?" Itachi was disappointed but decided to take advantage of the situation and spend time with his red head "I was just going to sit down in the bench." "Really? Do you need some company?" (**YES say yes**.) "YES –cough- I mean sure." But red head had already seeing his eagerness and smirk even more but still walked to the bench and sat next to itachi letting go of a very dissapointed itachi's hand.

"So what are you doing in the park alone tachi-chan?" Itachi blush even more and took a while to answer "I umm needed fresh air." "I see, your family is crazy and they pushed you over the edge with their craziness." Itachi's eyes widen in shock and surprise that the red head hit the nail on the head

(How did he know. **Lucky guess.**) "Not really." This snap itachi out of his thoughts "excuse me?" "I mean it wasn't a lucky guess I am just good at reading people." Itachi's eyes got as wide as dinner plates (**Oh My God! He's a mind reader.**) "No I am not a mind reader" (**Okay now that's scary. **Yeah but he's still hot.) "Thank you" Itachi just looked confusing at the comment and the red head seeing this said "for thinking I am hot." (HOLY SHIT HE DOES READ MINDS. **So he probably knows that you got it bad for him.** No he doesn't.) "Yeah I kind of do" at this itachi slowly turn around with wide eyes and a red face but the red head was facing forward not looking at itachi but the smirk gave him away "What do..do you mean?" Itachi was nervous and sweating (**told you he knew. **It's impossible unless he can read minds. **Well this proves that he can.**) "No I can't. I told you I can just read people." But it was becoming very hard for itachi to believe that he was not a mind reader.

"Tell me about yourself tachi-chan" "can't you just read my mind" itachi said sarcastically with his arm cross, facing away from the red head and a pout on his lips but this comment just got a laugh out of the red head a deep sexy chuckle that when straight to itachi's crotch. "Well if you don't want to tell me that's fine. I should be heading back."

itachi panic and grab his arm stopping him from leaving "don't go I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Itachi said desperate to get the red head to stay with him and not leave him. "As tempting as that is it's getting dark." And that is when itachi notice that the sun was setting and that should be heading home as well "but I'll take a rain check. How about tomorrow you meet me here again at noon?"Itachi was so shock that he did not know what to do about it and didn't answer the red head right away (**you might want to answer him kid before he changes his mind. **Oh right.)

"OF COURSE!" itachi said getting up quickly scare by the thought of his red head leaving but he realize what he did and blushed even more "I mean if you really want." But it was too late the red head was already grinning smugly "Good then it's a date." And then itachi's brain short circuit "d..da..date?" "yeah sure, why? Don't you want it to be?" "I….I of..cour…ye…sure." itachi finally got out after much effort but even then itachi's brain still was not working to it's full capacity which is why he was forgetting one important question (**Ask him his name. **what? **IDIOT! Ask him what his name is before he leaves. **Oh right)

"name?"

this got him a confuse look from the red head "what?" "I…m…mean your name….what is it?" then it finally dawn on the red head what itachi was talking about "I mean I forgot to ask and it might be a good idea to know your name if we're going to be friends." The red head smirk and got close to a red itachi so as to whisper in his ear "If I have anything to say we'll be much more than that, ta-chi-chan." the red head bit then blew on his ear and itachi was a goner knees gave out and he fell to the floor. The red head smirk and said "That's a good look for you tachi-chan." with that the red head turn around and start to walk away but suddenly he stopped and turn around saying "Oh and you can call me Ryo" with that the red head –Ryo- was gone.

It wasn't until the red head was gone that itachi felt a dampness in his pants and saw a big wet spot in the crotch area of his pants (**I think that's what he meant by a good look on you, the fact that you came in your pants. **Oh god I am so embarrass. **Are you sure because your half-hard cock says differently. **Shut up) But itachi was too happy to let his inner voice damp –no pun intended- his mood

"Ryo" itachi says walking all the way home floating on a cloud.

* * *

**Inner Evil****: **that's right Ryoma is blond like naruto (they are twins after all) but nobody but naruto and iruka know ryoma's natural hair color since he has not been blond for a while. I talk about this in chapters before but there is a deeper meaning why his hair is red and he refuses to be blond.

I hope everyone liked this chapter and like I said I am writing as I go so I might not review as often but I won't take forever either also **ideas and reviews from you guys might give me the kick in the butt to move faster. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
